Claws of the world
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: Charis' Leben scheint von Anfang an der dunklen Seite zugehörig: Ihre Eltern waren Todesser, sie landet nach einem Rauschmiss aus Durmstrang in Hogwarts in Slytherin. In einer Zeit, wo man entscheiden muss, auf wessen Seite man steht: Kann die Zuneigung
1. Perfer et obura

Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle Figuren, Schauplätze u.ä. aus den Büchern sind Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling.  
  
Story: Charis' Leben scheint von Anfang an eher der dunklen Seite zugehörig zu sein: Ihre Eltern waren Todesser, nach einem Rausschmiss aus Durmstrang landet sie in Hogwarts in Slytherin. In einer Zeit, wo sich alle entscheiden müssen, auf welcher Seite sie stehen; kann die Zuneigung zu einem Mann sie dazu bringen, eine undeutlichere Wahl zu treffen?  
  
Rating: PG-13!  
  
Genre: Action/Drama/Angst/Tragedy, einen Hauch Humor/Romance.  
  
Author's Note: Diese Geschichte entstand in ungefähr 2 Wochen stetiger Schreibarbeit. Sie sollte eine Kurzgeschichte werden und hat bereits jetzt 34 Seiten. Sie hätte selbstverständlich noch viel länger werden können, doch ich muss noch drei andere Geschichten weiter schreiben. Am Besten liest sich diese Geschichte mit düsterer, trauriger Musik. Zum letzten Kapitel empfehle ich entweder Rufus Wainwrights Hallelujah oder aber Mozarts Mondscheinsonate.  
  
Gewidmet: Heinz, dem Mann, dem ich am meisten vertraue.  
Claws of the world  
Kapitel 1: Perfer et obdura  
  
Schwer atmend saß Charis Marcioso auf dem kleinen Bett im Mädchenschlafsaal, vor ihr stand ein zu Platzen drohender Koffer und in ihren grünen Augen glitzerte ein ungebändigter Zorn. Auf dem Fußboden lagen Stücke einer Kleiderkombination verteilt, die früher einmal Charis' Schuluniform gewesen war. In jenem Moment betrat ein junger Mann den Raum. Überrascht streifte sein Blick die Stofffetzen und wandte sich dann amüsiert lächelnd Charis zu.,, Schade, ich dachte, du würdest deine Loyalität beweisen und in unserer Uniform nach Hogwarts reisen," meinte er und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett.,, Tut mir Leid, Virgil, aber im Moment bin ich nicht in der Stimmung für solches Gefasel," knurrte sie finster. Virgil lachte sein typisches, kurzes Lachen und drückte sie freundschaftlich an sich.,, Nun komm schon, lass dir doch von diesem Trottel Bungler nicht alles vermiesen. Er hat dich zwar der Schule verwiesen, aber das war Pech. Du hättest Fredrick eben nicht mit diesem Fluch belegen sollen. Nicht jeder ist von deinen außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten begeistert," erwiderte ihr Freund.,, Fähigkeiten, die ich hier an dieser Schule errungen habe! Mit Karkaroffs ausdrücklicher Erlaubnis!" schnaubte Charis empört.,, Nun, aber Bungler ist nicht Karkaroff. Ich habe es dir oft genug gesagt! Du solltest lernen, dich zu beherrschen. Vor allem in Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore wird schwarzmagische Flüche sicher noch weniger schätzen als Bungler," warnte Virgil sie.,, Dumbledore!" Charis' Zunge bis angewidert in dieses Wort.,, Freund der Schlammblüter und Muggel! Virgil, ich gehöre nicht dort hin!" ,, Solange du nach Slytherin kommst, wirst du sicher keine Schlammblüter unter deinen Hauskameraden zählen müssen. Und ich wüsste nicht, wohin du sonst kommen solltest. Außerdem könnte ich sehr bald jemanden wie dich benötigen." Charis seufzte.,, Fängt das schon wieder an? Deine merkwürdigen Andeutungen langweilen mich langsam. Kannst du mich nicht endlich einweihen?" fragte sie missmutig. ,, Bald, Charis, bald," vertröstete er sie und stand dann auf.,, So," sagte er mit einem Ton in der Stimme, der keinen Widerspruch duldete:,, Und jetzt setz deine Uniform wieder zusammen, zieh sie an und zeige den Leuten in Hogwarts, wie wir Durmstrangschüler wirklich sind." ,, Ach, wie sind wir denn? Verfroren und verlogen?" fragte sie, endlich wieder grinsend. Virgil hob eine Augenbraue, bückte sich und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf ihr rabenschwarzes, langes Haar.,, Nein. Klug und gefährlich. Perfer et obdura, Charis!"  
  
Etwas später saß Charis schweigend und trotz allem immer noch etwas verstimmt dreinblickend in der fliegenden Kutsche, die ihr Onkel Syron Marcioso ihr hatte zur Verfügung stellen müssen um sie nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Zwar kamen die Schüler an Schuljahrs- Ferienanfang und Schuljahrs- Ferienende per Schiff nach Durmstrang und zurück, doch da es Anfang Dezember und demnach mitten im Schuljahr war lag der Schiffsverkehr buchstäblich auf Eis. Obwohl Charis wohl wusste, dass die Kutsche zu prunkvoll war um damit in Hogwarts einzutreffen, hatte es für sie keine andere Möglichkeit gegeben. Apparieren konnte sie noch nicht - nun, zumindest sollte sie es noch nicht können und andere Reisemöglichkeiten wie der ,Fahrende Ritter' hatten nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo Durmstrang überhaupt lag.  
  
Außerdem hatte die Kutsche den Vorteil, dass sie keinen Kutscher brauchte. Es gab niemand, der sie um jeden Preis in ein heiteres Gespräch verwickeln wollte. Gelangweilt nahm Charis ihre lateinische Ausgabe von Contra legem aus ihrer schwarzen Schultasche. Dieses Buch, dessen Titel locker als der eines vom Zaubereiministerium herausgebrachten Gesetzbuches durchgehen konnte, war in Wahrheit gefüllt mit schwarzmagischen Flüchen, Tränken und anderen wichtigen Zaubersprüchen. Es war nur auf lateinisch erschienen und es gab in der ganzen Zaubererwelt nur noch 4 Stück davon. Eines gehört Catilina Sanctur, Virgils Vater. Dieser hatte nichts dagegen, dass Virgil sich mit diesem Buch befasste. Und Latein war eines der Fächer, die man ab dem dritten Schuljahr in Durmstrang belegen konnte. Vertieft in das Buch merkte Charis gar nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verging und wie schnell sie die eisigen Ebenen um Durmstrang herum verließen.  
  
Am späten Nachmittag erreichte die fliegende Kutsche die Ländereien von Hogwarts und ,parkte' sich selbst einige Meter von Hagrids Hütte entfernt. Charis stieg aus, ergriff ihren Koffer und tappte durch den Schnee in Richtung des Schlosses. Die Kutsche erhob sich wieder in die Lüfte und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach London, wo sie hergekommen war. Da der Unterricht für die Schüler schon seit einer Stunde geendet hatte, hatte keiner etwas von ihrem Erscheinen mitbekommen. Die junge Frau zog ihren Umhang mit dem Durmstrang- Emblem zu, den sie in der warmen Kutsche geöffnet hatte. Zwar war sie von Durmstrang kältere Temperaturen gewöhnt, jedoch wehte auch hier ein eisiger Wind.  
  
Während sie durch den Schnee ging, sah sie sich um. Das Gelände um Hogwarts schien groß, von weitem konnte sie die Silhouette der Zuschauerränge des Quidditch-Feldes sehen. Das Schloss selbst war größer als Durmstrang und wirkte imposanter. Allerdings machte es keinen besonders gut geschützten oder auch nur bedrohlichen Eindruck.,, Wenn der Dunkle Lord hier einmarschieren wollte, würde ihn garantiert nichts daran hindern," dachte sie verächtlich, als sie die Eingangstreppe empor stieg. Mit der rechten Hand öffnete sie das rechte Eingangstor und betrat Hogwarts. Sie stellte ihren Koffer ab, zog ihre Drachenlederhandschuhe aus und inspizierte von hier aus das Innere des Schlosses. Vor ihr führte eine Treppe hinauf, zu ihrer linken sah sie eine große Tür und rechts ein herunterführender Gang.  
  
In diesem Moment bemerkte sie die staubfarbene Katze, die um ihre Füße herumstrich.,, Miau!" maunzte sie, auf eine Art, die nicht besonders nach einer liebenswerten, alten Hauskatze klang. Charis hob eine Augenbraue.,, Was bist du denn für eine hässliche Kreatur?" fragte sie.,, Was hast du zu meiner Katze gesagt?" ertönte plötzlich eine giftige, männliche Stimme. Sie hob den Kopf. Ein ungepflegt aussehender Mann mit strähnigen, braunen Haaren und einer heruntergekommenen Robe kam die Treppe hinunter. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Stiefel, die eine Pfütze aus Schnee und Matsch hinterlassen hatten.,, Und wieso hast du dir deine Füße nicht abgetrocknet? Komm mit, dass setzt eine Strafe und Punktabzug!" keifte er.,, Das glaube ich kaum," erwiderte Charis ruhig.,, Was hast du gesagt?" Der Mann vor ihr bekam einen roten Kopf.,, Ich sagte, dass ich das kaum glaube. Ich muss zuerst zum Direktor. Er erwartet mich bereits. Und ich will mich doch nicht verspäten," erklärte sie, umging den Mann und machte sich daran, die Treppe hochzugehen.  
  
,, Warte gefälligst! Ich bringe dich zum Direktor! Mal sehen, was er von dir halten wird, nachdem du gleich eine Straftat begangen hast!" sagte der Mann und führte sie finster durch das Schloss. Charis zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Zumindest hatte sie nun jemanden gefunden, der ihr den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro zeigte.  
  
Sie folgte dem Mann durch einige Korridore und über einigre Treppen, bevor er endlich vor einem Wasserspeier stehen blieb.,, Weihnachtsschokolade," knurrte er finster und der Wasserspeier gab den Eingang zu einer Treppe frei.,, Das darf doch nicht wahr sein," flüsterte Charis. Weihnachtsschokolade! Offensichtlich war der gute Herr Direktor schon etwas senil. Langsam stieg sie die Treppen hinauf und fand sich in einem großen Büro wieder. Überall an den Wänden hingen Porträts von älteren Zauberern und Zauberinnen. Wahrscheinlich die ehemaligen Direktoren Hogwarts. Auch schien Dumbledore eine ganz Bibliothek an Büchern zu Besitzen. Der Direktor selbst saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Neben diesem saß - auf einer Stange - ein rotgoldener Vogel, ein Phoenix, wie Charis erkannte. Dumbledore sah auf und als er Charis erblickte, glitzerten seine Augen amüsiert hinter den halbmondförmigen Brillengläsern.,, Ah, Miss Charis Marcioso, wenn ich mich nicht irre?" fragte er, stand auf, kam auf sie zu und streckte ihr die Hand zu. Charis ergriff sie und schüttelte sie kurz.,, Ja," antwortete sie einsilbig. Der Blick des Schulleiters traf Filch.,, Argus? Was wünschen Sie?" fragte er überrascht.,, Diese junge Dame da," sagte Filch, mit eindeutig abwertender Betonung auf Dame, ,, hat bereits mich beleidigt und das Schloss beschmutzt!" ,, Ich habe nicht Sie beleidigt, ich habe lediglich Ihre Katze eine hässliche Kreatur genannt! Was nichts ist, als die Wahrheit. Und dafür, dass meine Stiefel nass sind, wenn ich durch den Schnee tappe, kann ich jawohl nichts!" erwiderte Charis mit wütendem Blick.  
  
Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue. Zwar hatte er bereits einiges über seinen neuen Schützling gehört, dennoch erforderte es einiges, gleich in den ersten fünf Minuten in Hogwarts Ärger zu bekommen.,, Beruhigen Sie sich, alle beide. Miss Marcioso, es wird wohl das Beste sein, wenn Sie sich wegen Ihrer Äußerung gegenüber Mrs. Norris bei Mister Filch entschuldigen. Das mit der Beschmutzung lasse ich dieses Mal durchgehen." Verblüfft und immer noch wütend sah Charis Dumbledore an. Er verlangte, dass sie sich bei diesem wandelnden Flohsack entschuldigte? Widerwillen trat in ihre Augen, doch sie entschloss sich, es sich nicht gleich am ersten Abend mit Dumbledore zu Verderben, an Virgils Worte denkend.,, Entschuldigung," knirschte sie. Der Schulleiter musterte sie. Sie war wohl sturköpfig. Und hasste es, sich zu entschuldigen. Filchs sah sie weiterhin hasserfüllt an.,, Da dies nun geklärt ist," fuhr Dumbledore fort.,, Kann ich Sie endlich offiziell vorstellen: Miss Marcioso, Argus Filch, der Hausmeister von Hogwarts. Argus, Charis Marcioso, unser Neuzugang aus Durmstrang." Filch nickte ihr kurz zu und Charis erwiderte den Gruß genauso.,, Sie können jetzt gehen, Argus," sagte der Direktor ruhig und der Hausmeister entfernte sich.  
  
,, Nun, Miss Marcioso. Ich hoffe, Sie hatten eine angenehme Reise," wandte Dumbledore sich an Charis und sein Blick fiel auf ihre Durmstrang -Uniform. Dies entging der jungen Frau nicht und in Gedanken grinste sie höhnisch.,, Ja," erwiderte sie kühl.,, Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Sie etwas erschöpft sind und sich gerne ausruhen würden, daher denke ich, es wäre passend, Sie nun einem Haus zu zu teilen. Ihr Stundenplan wurde übrigens bereits an Ihren alten von Durmstrang angepasst," erklärte Dumbledore und ging zu einem Regal hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Er holte einen alten, äußerst schäbig aussehenden Hut aus dem Regal und hielt ihn Charis hin.,, Wenn Sie bitte diesen Hut aufsetzen würden?" Charis wich einen Schritt zurück.,, Wozu das denn?" fragte sie irritiert. Der Direktor lächelte.,, So werden bei uns die Schüler eingeteilt. Normalerweise singt er immer ein Lied dazu, aber ich fürchte, mitten im Schuljahr ist dies unmöglich. Von jedem der vier Gründer der Häuser in Hogwarts hat er einen kleinen Teil ihres Gehirns inne, sodass er befähigt ist, jeden Schüler in das zu ihm passende Haus einzuteilen. Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben, sobald er sie eingeteilt hat, dürfen Sie ihn wieder abnehmen." ,, Das will ich auch hoffen!" dachte Charis, nahm mit spitzen Fingern den Hut aus Dumbledores Händen und setzte ihn widerwillig auf.,, Huch!" sagte der Hut und rutschte auf ihrem Kopf ein Stück nach links. Charis zuckte kurz zusammen.,, Wen haben wir denn hier? Ein Neuzugang, mitten im Schuljahr? Aus Durmstrang?" kicherte er leise.,, Ja, du verdammtes, neumalkluges." dachte Charis finster als der Hut schon wieder anfing zu Lachen.,, Na, na, ich kann Gedanken lesen!" ,, Mach schneller oder du hast es die letzte Zeit gekonnt!" dachte Charis, ohne ihre Gedanken kontrollieren zu Können.,, In Ordnung, bloß nicht aufregen. Also, was sehe ich? Sehr viel Ehrgeiz und einen starken Willen. Hm, wirst du etwa eine Gryffindor?" ,, Oh wehe! Dann wirst du dir wünschen, nie gelebt zu haben!" erwiderte Charis in Gedanken.,, Oh, vielleicht doch eher nicht," verbesserte sich der Hut schnell.,, Na also!" dachte Charis befriedigt.,, Und klug bist du auch. Aber auch sehr listig. Und, oh, du besitzt also eine Passion für." ,, Sei ruhig," knurrte die junge Frau, sodass nur der Hut es hören konnte.,, Tja, vielleicht hättest du eine Gryffindor werden können wenn du gleich nach Hogwarts gekommen wärest. Aber so: Slytherin!" rief der Hut.  
  
Kaum hatte er seine Entscheidung mitgeteilt, nahm Charis den Hut von ihrem Kopf und gab in Dumbledore zurück.,, Slytherin, also," lächelte dieser. Obwohl er nicht überrascht klang, meinte die junge Frau ein Funken Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme zu hören.,, Nun gut. Ich schätze, Sie haben bereits eine andere Schuluniform in Ihrem Koffer?" fragte Dumbledore.,, Ja," erwiderte Charis.,, Dann muss ich Sie nur noch darauf hinweisen, dass Direktor Bungler mich sehr genau über Ihre diversen Vergehen aufgeklärt hat. Und ich fürchte, auch ich dulde keinerlei schwarzmagische Flüche in meiner Schule. Meine Toleranzgrenze ist diesbezüglich sogar noch niedriger als die von Direktor Bungler. Wenn Sie sich jedoch an die Schulregeln halten, denke ich, dass es Ihnen nicht schwer fallen wird, sich hier in Hogwarts wohl zu fühlen." Dumbledore warf einen Blick auf eine kleine, goldene Uhr auf seinem Schreibtisch.,, Ach, du liebe Güte, das Abendessen fängt gleich an! Ich lasse Ihren Koffer von einem Hauself in Ihren Schlafsaal bringen und werde Sie zur Großen Halle begleiten," erklärte Dumbledore. Charis nickte nur. An Ihrem Koffer hatte sie vorsorglich diverse Änderungen vorgenommen, sodass der Hauself - wenn er den die Frechheit besitzen würde, in ihren Koffer schauen zu wollen, was sie kaum glaubte - ihn nicht würde öffnen können.  
  
Zusammen mit dem Direktor ging sie denselben Weg zurück, den sie mit Filch gekommen war. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her. Nur einmal warf Dumbledore einen musternden Blick auf die neue Schülerin. Sie war groß -er schätzte sie auf 1,77m - und von schlanker Statur. Ihre Gesichtszüge schienen fast immer gleich zu bleiben, doch in ihren Augen konnte man erkennen, was in ihr vorging. Als sie ihn plötzlich ansah, lächelte er und wandte dann den Blick ab. Er kannte die Geschichte der Familie Marcioso und fragte sich, ob sie ihren Eltern gleich schlug. Es schien fast so. Sollte es so sein, war es gut, dass sie von Durmstrang verwiesen worden war. Er wusste, wie man dort mit den dunklen Künsten umging. Freizügig. Und wenn er sich an den Fluch erinnerte, den sie auf ihren Kameraden geworfen hatte, war sie sehr begabt in ihnen.  
  
Wenig später erreichten sie die Große Halle. Die Tür stand offen, doch die meisten Schüler saßen bereits an ihren Tischen.,, Der Tisch ganz links ist der Gryffindor -Tisch," erklärte Dumbledore, ,, Und dort, der Lehrer mit den schwarzen Haaren und der schwarzen Robe ist Professor Severus Snape. Ihr Hauslehrer. Sie sollten ihn noch heute Abend aufsuchen und nach Ihrem Stundenplan fragen." Mit diesen Worten ließ Dumbledore sie auf der Türschwelle stehen und ging zum Lehrertisch. Charis bemerkte, wie einige Schüler neugierig den Blick auf sie wendeten.,, Wenn ihr denkt, dass ich mich jetzt vorstelle, habt ihr euch getäuscht," dachte sie und ging schnurstracks zum Slytherin - Tisch und nahm dort neben einem blonden jungen Platz, der sie interessiert musterte.  
  
,, Ist etwas?" fragte Charis neugierig. Er deutete auf das Emblem auf ihrer Schuluniform.,, Durmstrang, hm?" fragte er grinsend.,, Ja," erwiderte sie kühl.,, Dann bist du wohl eine neue Schülerin? Freut mich, dass es dich in unser Haus verschlagen hat. Draco Malfoy," sagte er. Charis missmutige Miene verwandelte sich in ein leichtes, erkennendes Lächeln.,, Charis Marcioso," stellte sie sich vor. Virgils Vater hatte geschäftlich mit den Malfoys zu tun und Virgil hatte ihr von ihnen erzählt.,, Eine sehr ehrbare Familie, Charis," hatte er gesagt, ,, Ohne Zweifel reinblütig. Mit viel Geld. Und Lucius Malfoy ist einer der gerissensten Männer, die mir je untergekommen sind." Sicherlich konnte es kaum schaden, sich mit dem Spross dieser Familie gut zustellen.,, Nun, Charis, was hat dich denn auf diese Schule voller Schlammblüter verschlagen?" fragte Malfoy. Die junge Frau beugte sich leicht zu ihm herüber und flüsterte:,, Das erzähle ich dir ein anderes Mal." Draco grinste.,, Misstrauisch, hm? Mir kannst du vertrauen. Stimmt doch, Lagston, oder?" fragte er einen verschlagen aussehenden Gryffindor mit dunkelblondem Haar und blauen Augen.,, Sicher," erwiderte dieser und musterte Charis.,, Seron Lagston," sagte er.,, Welche Jahrgangsstufe bist du?" ,, Siebte," meinte Charis. Seron nickte zufrieden.,, Dachte ich's mir doch. Du bist bei mir. Kannst dich ruhig an mich halten. Ich zeig dir, wie man hier klar kommt." ,, Danke," erwiderte Charis, ,, Sobald ich Hilfe benötige, werde ich mich an dich wenden." ,, Oder an mich," beeilte sich Draco zu sagen. Seron stieß ein kurzes, heiseres Lachen aus.,, Draco, überschätz dich nicht! Schließlich bist du trotz allem noch ein Fünftklässler." Er zwinkerte Charis zu. Malfoy schien beleidigt, schluckte seinen Zorn jedoch herunter.,, Ich meinte, falls du mal verhindert sein solltest," knurrte er.,, Ach was, Frauen in Notlagen helfe ich doch immer wieder gerne," scherzte Seron und Charis schenkte ihm ein halbherziges Lächeln, bevor sie sich dem Essen zuwandte.  
  
Als sie fertig gespeist hatten, erhoben sich die Schüler und verließen die Halle wieder. Auch Lagston stand auf.,, Komm, Charis, ich zeige dir den Weg in den Kerker," bot er ihr an und Charis nickte. Sei folgte dem Jungen bis dieser an einer scheinbar nackten Wand anhielt.,, Du brauchst ein Passwort, um in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen," erklärte er, ,, Zurzeit ist es: Parsel!" Kaum hatte er die sechs Buchstaben ausgesprochen erschien plötzlich eine steinerne Tür in der Wand. Seron öffnete sie und ließ Charis dann mit einer weltmännischen Geste de Vortritt. Die junge Frau fand sich in einem Raum mit rohen Steinwänden und einigen Sesseln und Stühlen wieder. In einem Kamin prasselte ein Feuer. ,, Bitte sehr, unser Gemeinschaftsraum," sagte Seron.,, Nett," erwiderte Charis. ,, Durch den Durchgang dort hinten rechts geht es zu den Jungenschlafsälen. Links zu denen der Mädchen." ,, Danke," meinte Charis.,, Sobald ich meinen Koffer ausgepackt habe, muss ich noch zu Professor Snape. Kannst du mich dann vielleicht zu seinem Büro bringen?" fragte sie.,, Klar, ich warte hier," antwortete Seron und fläzte sich auf einen Sessel.  
  
Charis bewegte sich Richtung linker Durchgang und ging dann die Treppe hoch. Sofort als die erste Abbiegung nach links kam, betrat sie diese. Ein paar Slytherins - jünger als sie - saßen auf einem Bett und schienen Hausaufgaben nachzugehen. ,, Hallo," sagte Charis und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Eines der Mädchen mit hellbraunen Haaren und einer eher stämmigen Figur wandte sich sofort zu ihr um. ,, Oh - hallo. Du bist sicher die Neue. Suchst du deinen Schlafsaal?" fragte sie gleichgültig.,, Ja. Siebte Klasse," fügte Charis noch hinzu.,, Da musst du die letzte Abbiegung links nehmen. Die Siebtklässler haben einen Schlafsaal für sich," erklärte das Mädchen und griff wieder nach ihrer Feder.,, Danke," erwiderte Charis und stieg die Treppen weiter hoch, bis sie an deren Ende gelangt war. Der Schlafsaal war verhältnismäßig groß und sie stellte fest, dass ihr Bett das erste rechts war. Ihr Koffer stand daneben und sie begann, ihn auszupacken. Ihre neue Uniform zog sie allerdings noch nicht an, sie hatte keine große Lust sich noch einmal um zu ziehen. Nachdem sie all ihre Kleidung und ihre Schulbücher aus dem Koffer geholt hatte, verschloss sie ihn wieder magisch und begab sich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Seron hatte tatsächlich auf sie gewartet und als sie wieder herunter kam, sprang er auf.,, Na, das ging aber schnell. Normalerweise braucht ihr Mädchen doch eine halbe Ewigkeit um euch fertig zu machen und so weiter." ,, Ich nicht," sagte Charis kurz und Seron grinste.,, Das gefällt mir. Jetzt bring ich dich aber erst einmal zum guten, alten Snape. Mal sehen, ob wir nicht ein paar Kurse zusammen haben."  
  
Wie auch eben folgte Charis Lagston durch die Korridore bis sie Snapes Büro ereicht hatten.,, Soll ich auf dich warten?" fragte Lagston.,, Nein, nicht notwendig," antwortete Charis und er zuckte mit den Schultern.,, Wie du willst." Charis klopfte an die hölzerne Tür an und eine kalte Stimme erklang.,, Herein!" Die junge Frau öffnete die Tür und fand sich in einem dunklen Raum wieder. An einem hölzernen Schreibtisch saß Professor Snape, den Dumbledore ihr bereits gezeigt hatte. Als sie eintrat, sah er auf und seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln.,, Charis Marcioso, nehme ich an?" Sie nickte. Sein Blick schweifte über ihre Uniform.,, Wir sind ein wenig sentimental, hm?" ,, Nein," erwiderte Charis. ,, Aber wir mögen Hogwarts nicht sonderlich?" Charis schwieg.,, Wie auch immer," fuhr Snape fort.,, Es freut mich natürlich, eine so begabte Schülerin in meinem Haus begrüßen zu dürfen. Ihr Stundenplan." Er stand auf und gab ihr das Pergament. Charis las es sich durch und runzelte die Stirn.,, Alte Runen? Wieso habe ich kein Latein mehr?" Snape war bereits wieder im Begriff, sich zu setzen. ,, Weil es dieses Fach in Hogwarts nicht gibt," erklärte er gleichmütig.,, Was? Und ich dachte, Hogwarts wäre zumindest eine renommierte Schule," giftete Charis entsetzt. Snape griff nach seiner Feder.,, Ist es auch. Aber Sie werden feststellen müssen, dass es einige Unterschiede gegenüber Durmstrang gibt. Sie können dann gehen."  
  
Verärgert verließ Charis das Büro. Gott sei Dank hatte sie sich im vor zwei Jahren ein eigenes Lateinlehrbuch gekauft. Plötzlich erblickte sie Seron, der auf dem Boden saß, an eine Wand gelehnt.,, Was machst du denn noch hier?" fragte sie überrascht.,, Ich hab' auf dich gewartet. Und, was hast du so für Fächer?" fragte er, den patzigen Unterton in ihrer Stimme ignorierend und stand auf.,, Da, guck selbst," meinte sie und gab ihm ihren Stundenplan. Er musterte ihn, während sie zurückgingen. Als sie gerade wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, gab er ihr den Stundenplan zurück.,, Wir haben fast dieselben. Allerdings habe ich keine Alten Runen, sondern Wahrsagen. Wahrsagen ist ziemlich einfach, man erzählt der alten Trewlany nur irgendetwas Schreckliches, das in naher Zukunft passieren wird und bekommt die besten Noten. Was ist eigentlich dein bestes Fach?" ,, Dunkle Künste," gab Charis zurück.,, Dunkle Künste? Bei uns heißt das etwas anders: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste," erklärte Seron. Charis blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.,, Ws heißt das: Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste? Lernt ihr etwa nur Abwehrzauber?" fragte sie.,, In der Tat. Dumbledore will nicht, dass wir in Schwarzmagisches egal welcher Art herein gezogen werden." ,, Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" dachte Charis.,, Allerdings," fuhr Seron fort und seine Augen glitzerten.,, Heißt das nicht, dass wir Slytherins nicht auch unsere Möglichkeiten hätten, uns gewisse Kenntnisse anzueignen." Charis warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu.,, Das heißt?" fragte sie. Serons Grinsen wurde noch breiter. ,, Eigentlich rede ich nicht gerne mit Leuten darüber, die ich erst eine Stunde kenne. Aber es scheint mir, als könntest du uns mit deinem Wissen bereichern. Nun, wir haben eine Art von Gemeinschaft gegründet, innerhalb unseres Hauses und bringen uns gegenseitig einiges bei." ,, Ich bin dabei," sagte Charis.,, Nicht so schnell, Charis," wandte Seron ein.,, Nur weil ich glaube, dass du ein wertvolles Mitglied bist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass die anderen Mitglieder das auch denken werden." Die Aufforderung, die in seiner Stimme lag, war nicht zu überhören.,, Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?" fragte sie.,, Ich werde mich heute mit meinen Kollegen beraten. Ein kleiner Vertrauensbeweis wird wohl von Nöten sein. Ich sage dir dann morgen Bescheid." Charis nickte und begab sich in ihren Schlafsaal. Alles in allem war ihr erster Tag gar nicht so schlecht verlaufen.  
  
Nachdem Charis Snapes Büro verlassen hatte, sah dieser von seiner Unterrichtsvorbereitung auf. Das war also Charis Marcioso. Eine Slytherin. Diese Tatsache wunderte ihn nicht. Ihre Eltern mochten gestorben sein, als sie zwei gewesen war, doch dass hieß nicht, dass sie sie nicht geprägt hatten. Snape rief sich die Gesichter von Herodes und Lyra Marcioso ins Gedächtnis. Charis hatte mehr Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter, sie war wie sie auf ihre Weise anziehend, nicht schön, aber anziehend. Beide, ihr Vater und ihre Mutter waren äußerst fähige und äußerst mächtige Anhänger Voldemorts gewesen. Herodes war der Vorsteher einer kleinen, magischen Stadt in Wales gewesen und sehr reich. Zwei Jahre vor Voldemorts vorläufigem Fall waren er und seine Frau bei einer von Voldemorts Tötungsmissionen durch einen Hinterhalt von Auroren überrascht worden. Es hatte einen erbitterten Kampf gegeben, den das Ehepaar Marcioso nicht überlebt hatte. Snape erinnerte sich gut an diesen Tag. Er erinnerte sich auch gut daran, dass er Dumbledore von dieser Mission berichtet hatte. Charis hatte zweifelsohne auch ein großes Interesse an den Dunklen Künsten. Doch war sie auch - wie ihre Eltern - fasziniert an dem Dunklen Lord? Strebte auch sie nach Macht? Durmstrang hatte sie wahrscheinlich zumindest gelehrt, Muggel und Schlammblüter zu verachten. Snape seufzte und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Unterricht zu.  
  
A/N: So viel zum ersten Kapitel. Perfer et obura bedeutet: Halte aus und sei stakr, Contra legem heißt Gegen das Gesetz. 


	2. Veni vidi vici

Kapitel 2: Veni vidi vici  
  
Als Charis am nächsten Morgen frisch geduscht und in ihrer neuen Schuluniform in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, erwartete Seron sie bereits.,, Morgen," sagte er und zusammen gingen sie zur Großen Halle. Auf dem Weg dorthin fragte Charis:,, Und, habt ihr euch entschieden?" fragte sie, betont gleichgültig.,, In der Tat," grinste Seron.,, Du wirst dich mit dem berühmten Harry Potter duellieren." Charis wirbelte herum.,, Was?" rief sie ungläubig.,, Harry Potter ist an dieser Schule?" ,, Ja, fünfte Klasse, Gryffindor," erwiderte Seron lässig.,, Ach, und du glaubst, er wird sich einfach so mit mir duellieren? Wird er uns nicht eher verpetzen?" ,, Nein," meinte Seron.,, Malfoy hat versprochen, dafür zu sorgen. Doch der Einsatz ist hoch, Charis. Solltest du verlieren, wirst du solange du hier bist in Schimpf und Schande fallen - zumindest bei den Slytherins," warnte er sie.,, Keine Sorge, ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht verlieren. Allerdings hoffe ich doch, dass das Ganze wirklich nicht auffliegt. Ansonsten werde ich nämlich sofort wieder von der Schule fliegen und dann hat mir das Duell nicht sehr viel genützt," erklärte Charis.,, Mach dir darum keine Sorgen. Für Diskretion wird gesorgt werden," versicherte Seron ihr.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück begleitete Seron sie in den Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Charis musste sich gestehen, dass sie etwas neugierig war, wie der Unterricht wohl ablaufen würde. Sie hatte in eine der hinteren Reihen Platz genommen, neben einem Slytherin - Mädchen mit Brille, langen Haaren und Augen wie die eines Habichts.,, Entschuldige," sagte Charis an das Mädchen gewandt.,, Wie heißt der Professor?" ,, Figg, Arabella Figg," antwortete das Mädchen.,, Sie ist eine ehemalige Aurorin. Ich bin übrigens Margarethe McCunning." ,, Charis Marcioso," stellte sie sich vor. In Gedanken überlegte sie, ob ihre neue Lehrerin wohl über ihre Eltern Bescheid wusste. Charis war bis jetzt nur einem Auroren begegnet und dieser hatte sehr wohl etwas mit ihrem Nachnamen anfangen können.  
  
Just in diesem Moment betrat Professor Figg den Raum. Sie war eine Frau in den Fünfzigern, mit ergrautem, kinnlangem Haar und einem strengen Gesicht. Ihr Blick glitt durch die Reihen und blieb an Charis hängen.,, Wer sind Sie denn?" fragte die Lehrerin verblüfft.,, Charis Marcioso," erwiderte die junge Frau.,, Marcioso?" fragte Professor Figg.,, Ja."  
  
Charis konnte sehen, wie sich die Mundwinkel der Lehrerin ein Stück senkten und in ihren Augen glaubte sie Erkennen zu lesen. Doch sie machte keine weitere Bemerkung.,, Heute schreiben wir wie angekündigt eine kleine Überprüfung über die Verbotenen Flüche, die wir seit längerem durchgenommen haben. Schreiben Sie bitte hinter jeden Wirkungsweise, richtige Aussprache und wann er verboten wurde. Miss Marcioso, ich würde sagen, Sie schreiben mit. Ihr Test wird selbstverständlich nicht gewertet. Ich möchte nur wissen, wie weit Sie bereits im Unterrichtsstoff sind." Und Professor Figg teilte einen Stapel Blätter aus.  
  
Zur selben Zeit saßen die Fünftklässler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin zusammen im Kerker. Sie hatten Zaubertrankunterricht bei Professor Snape. Dieser ließ sie einen Schnelligkeitstrank zusammen brauen. Malfoys Kessel befand sich direkt neben Harrys. Snape kritisierte gerade wie üblich Neville Longbottom, dessen Trank wohl zu dünn war.,, Ich hoffe, Longbottom, Sie haben nicht vor, noch einen Kessel in die Luft zu sprengen. Einer pro Schuljahr ist schon zu viel und Sie haben damit letzte Woche das Pensum für dieses Jahr erfüllt," sagte der Hauslehrer für Slytherin abwertend. Malfoy grinste. Das lief ja alles noch viel besser, als er gedacht hatte. Als Snape weiterging, um über Dean Thomas Trank zu meckern, nahm Malfoy einen von Freds Filibuster - Feuerwerkskrachern aus einer Tasche in seinem Umhang.  
  
,, Hey, Potter, was glaubst du, was passiert wenn ich den in Heulsuses Kessel werfe?" fragte er hämisch. Harry sah auf. Er wusste es ganz genau. Der Kessel würde explodieren. Im zweiten Schuljahr hatte er selbst einmal einen dieser Kracher in Goyles Kessel geworfen.,, Malfoy, ich warne dich!" knurrte er. Draco ließ den Feuerwerkskracher ein wenig in seiner Hand zappeln.,, Wenn ich Glück habe, sieht Snape nicht einmal nach, was den Kessel zum Explodieren gebracht hat. Schließlich weiß er ja, dass Fettarsch unfähig ist," sinnierte er.,, Lass es!" flüsterte Harry bedrohlich.,, Und was gibst du mir dafür?" fragte Malfoy vergnügt. Im bereitete dieses kleine Spiel sichtlich Spaß.,, Was willst du?" fragte Harry zurück. ,, Pass auf, Potter, ich schlage dir einen kleinen Deal vor: Du duellierst dich heute Abend mit einem Slytherin und wenn du gewinnst, lasse ich Longbottom für den Rest seiner Schulzeit in Ruhe. Was sagst du dazu?" Hermine und Ron, die mittlerweile auch auf das Gespräch aufmerksam geworden waren, sagten:,, Lass es, Harry!" Genüsslich visierte Draco Nevilles Kessel schon einmal an.,, Diskretion ist Ehrensache. Keiner wird es erfahren. Das wäre nämlich für deinen Gegner sehr schlecht. Also?" ,, Harry, er will dich doch nur drankriegen!" flüsterte Ron. Harry schwieg.,, Schade." Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. Gerade als er ausholte, um den Kracher treffsicher in Nevilles Kessel zu versenken, sagte Harry:,, Okay." Grinsend wandte Draco sich ihm zu.,, Gut. Um ein Uhr bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort wird uns sicher keiner stören." ,, Wieso nicht in Unserem?" fragte Harry.,, Damit McGonnagall uns erwischt? Snape kümmert sich nicht darum, was wir nachts treiben," erwiderte Malfoy, ,, Glaubst du etwa, bei diesem Einsatz würde ich schummeln? Von mir aus kannst du mitbringen, wen du willst. Solange sie uns nicht verpetzen." Harry nickte langsam.,, In Ordnung."  
  
,, So, abgeben," sagte Professor Figg nachdem die Stunde verstrichen war. Die Schüler gaben ab und begaben sich dann nach draußen, zu den Gewächshäusern. ,, Und, wie fandest du den Test?" fragte Margarethe Charis. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern.,, In Durmstrang hat man uns nie gelehrt, wann Flüche verboten wurden. Die Spalte habe ich ganz ausgelassen." Margarethe sah sie überrascht an.,, Ihr habt nie darüber gesprochen, warum die Flüche verboten worden sind?" ,, Doch, ab und zu hat uns unser Lehrer erklärt, warum das Ministerium es für besser hielt. Aber diese Information war in Durmstrang nur nebensächlicher Natur," erklärte Charis. ,, Wir sind auch insgesamt nicht so streng mit dem Fach umgegangen. Bei uns hieß es beispielsweise nur: Dunkle Künste, nicht, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Die Augen ihrer Klassenkameradin weiteten sich noch mehr.,, Hab ihr etwa auch. Verbotene Flüche ausprobiert?" Charis bedachte sie mit einem Grinsen.,, Sagen wir, wir haben uns ein wenig Erfahrung schon beschafft." ,, Wow, dass muss toll sein!" sagte Margarethe ehrlich.,, Na ja, es ist auf alle Fälle besser, als der staubtrockene Unterricht hier. Allerdings gab es auch bei uns Grenze," erwiderte Charis.,, Die ich überschritten habe," fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Margarethe seufzte.,, Tja, nichts ist perfekt."  
  
Nach Kräuterkunde hatte Charis zwei Stunden hintereinander Alte Runen und danach ging sie mit Margarethe zum Mittagessen.,, Es hat geklappt," flüsterte Seron ihr zu, als sie wieder ihm Gegenüber Platz genommen hat.,, Dein kleines Date mit Potter findet heute Nacht um eins in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum statt." ,, In Ordnung. Irgendwelche Regeln?" fragte sie.,, Nein. Du kannst alle Zaubersprüche verwenden, die du kennst. Nur umbringen solltest du ihn nicht," erwiderte Seron.,, Gut."  
  
Zusammen mit Lagston machte sie sich nach dem Essen auf zu Geschichte der Zauberei, ihr schlechtestes Fach seit jeher in der Schule. Es fiel Charis schwer, sich über die Vergangenheit Gedanken zu machen, denn diese konnte man nicht mehr ändern. Die Gegenwart jedoch konnte man gestalten und damit die Zukunft prägen. Es erschien ihr unsinnig, sich über etwas zu unterhalten, was schon längst passiert war. Wenigstens war in Durmstrang der Lehrer noch halbwegs interessant gewesen, doch als sie jetzt im Unterricht von Professor Binns saß, drohte sie einzuschlafen. Der Geist redete und redete ohne Punkt und Komma. Margarethe, die links neben ihr saß, schaffte es sogar, ein interessiertes Gesicht zu machen und dem Unterricht zu folgen. Seron, rechts von ihr, malte jedoch nur den Tisch an. Charis nahm ein Blatt Papier hervor und begann, einen Brief an Virgil zu schreiben. Zwischendurch sah sie immer wieder auf um eine Entdeckung zu vermeiden.  
  
Lieber Virgil!  
  
Ich sitze gerade in Geschichte der Zauberei. Du wirst es kaum glauben, doch der Unterricht ist noch langweiliger als der in Durmstrang! Hogwarts ist sowieso ganz anders. Erstens gibt es einen Lateinunterricht ( stattdessen darf ich mich mit Alten Runen beschäftigen) und zweitens nennt sich Dunkle Künste hier: Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ja, es ist genau so, wie es sich anhört: Staubtrockene Theorie. Ich bin nach Slytherin gekommen, wie du erwartet hattest. Malfoys Sohn ist ebenfalls in Slytherin, Fünfte Klasse. In Slytherin gibt es eine Gemeinschaft aus Schülern, die sich heimlich mit den dunklen Künsten beschäftigen. Weiß du, was ich machen muss, damit die mich aufnehmen? Mich mit Harry Potter duellieren! Ist das nicht komisch? Ich duelliere mich mit dem Jungen, der den dunklen Lord außer Gefecht gesetzt hat! Glaube aber nicht, dass dies ein großes Problem für mich werden wird. Schließlich habe ich nicht vor, ihn mit Avada Kedavra zu belegen. Ach, denk an dein Versprechen! Du weißt, bald ist für mich nur eine kurze Zeitspanne!  
  
Charis  
  
Direkt nach der Stunde begab sich Charis in die Eulerei. Da sie keine eigene besaß, hatte sie Seron gefragt, ob sie seine benutzen konnte. Er hatte bejaht. Bevor sie dem Vogel allerdings den Brief übergab, verzauberte sie ihn mit einem Passwort, sodass nur Virgil in würde öffnen können. Danach ging sie in ihren Schlafsaal. Margarethe lag auf ihrem Bett und las. Leise murmelte Charis den Zauberspruch, der ihren Koffer öffnete und entnahm ihm Contra legem. Es konnte sicher nicht schaden, sich noch einmal auf das Duell vorzubereiten. Sie hatte das Buch mit einem unauffälligerem Umschlag versehen, sodass sie sich - ohne sich Gedanken zu machen - auf ihr Bett legen und darin blättern konnte. Sie hatte weder vor, das Duell lange andauern zu lassen noch Potter einen großen Schaden zu zu fügen. Schließlich wäre es sehr auffällig, wenn sie ihn danach in den Krankenflügel bringen müssten.  
  
,, Harry, ich sage dir, das ganze ist ein fürchterlicher Fehler!" sagte Hermine und fuhr sich nervös durch ihre langen, buschigen Haare. Sie befanden sich alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum, der Rest der Schüler war noch beim Abendessen.,, Du wiederholst dich, Hermine," erwiderte Harry, ,, Lass uns lieber noch einmal diesen. Rictusempra - Zauber durchgehen." Ron lag auf einem Sessel und beobachtete die Beiden. Schon seit 20 Minuten brachte Hermine Harry noch ein paar Flüche für das Duell bei, die sie bis jetzt noch nicht gelernt hatten. Mit Rictusempra konnte man während eines Duells den Gegner nach hinten schleudern, sodass er eine kurze Zeit ungeschützt für weitere Zaubersprüche war. Hermine stieß ein übertriebenes Seufzen aus:,, Harry, nur mit Rictusempra kannst du nun auch wieder nicht kämpfen. Vielleicht sollten wir es besser noch mit MimbleWimble versuchen." Harry sah sie überrascht an.,, MimbleWimble???" ,, Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band sechs, Kapitel 3," erklärte Hermine, ,, Wenn du deinen Gegner triffst, wird er unfähig sein, seinen nächsten Zauber korrekt auszusprechen, sodass du dann Rictusempra anwenden könntest ohne das er sich wehren kann." ,, Krass!" kommentierte Ron.,, Das ist ja schon fast 'ne richtige Strategie, Hermine!" ,, Die uns allerdings nichts bringen wird, wenn Harrys Gegner ihn gleich mit dem ersten Fluch Schach matt setzt," meinte Hermine düster.  
  
Um 23: 30 Uhr versammelte sich die ,Gemeinschaft' und Charis im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Ein paar Siebtklässler hatten dafür gesorgt, dass die Tische und Stühle an die Wand gepresst standen und ein relativ großer Freiraum für das Duell entstanden war. Charis hatte ihren grau-blauen Unhang an, den Virgil ihr zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Ihr Haar hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zurück gebunden und in ihren Augen glitzerte es.,, Charis," lächelte Seron, ,, du siehst bezaubernd aus! Wahrscheinlich fällt Potter allein bei deinem Anblick der Zauberstab vor die Füße!" ,, Ansonsten werde ich dafür sorgen, keine Angst," erwiderte Charis und grinste.,, Hoffentlich," knurrte Draco Malfoy, ,, Sonst verdirbst du mir meine ganzen zwei restlichen Schuljahre!" ,, Selbst wenn du einmal zurück liegen solltest. Auch für diese Fälle haben wir uns etwas ausgedacht," sagte Seron und zwinkerte ihr zu. Charis' Lächeln wurde sofort kühl. ,, Ich brauche eure Hilfe nicht. Ich ziehe einen fairen Kampf jedem Sieg vor," erklärte sie bestimmt. Seron hob abwehrend die Hände.,, Okay, okay, aber Malfoy hat Recht, wenn du verlierst." ,, Ich verliere nicht!" unterbrach ihn die junge Frau und in ihren Augen blitzte es. Seron entschloss sich, besser zu schwiegen. Charis nahm neben Malfoy auf dem an der Wand stehenden Sofa Platz und ließ ihren Blick durch die Reihen schweifen. Sie zählte 13 Mitglieder, davon hauptsächlich Siebt - und Sechstklässler. Malfoy und seine beiden Schergen Crabbe und Goyle schienen die einzigen Fünftklässler zu sein.,, Ich frage mich, ob er ohne die zwei aufs Klo geht," dachte sie und grinste. Malfoy schien andeutungsweise ähnliche Eigenschaften wie Virgil zu besitzen. Virgil hatte in Durmstrang auch eine kleine Gruppe um sich geschart. Er war ein sehr überzeugender Anführer.  
  
Um kurz vor eins stand Malfoy auf und sagte:,, Ich gehe raus und warte auf Potter." Fünf Minuten später betrat er mit demselben, einem Jungen mit roten Haaren und einem Mädchen mit braunen Haaren wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum. Seron stand auf.,, Potter, es freut mich sehr, dich hier begrüßen zu dürfen," grinste er. Harrys Blick glitt durch die Reihen. Wer von diesen Figuren würde wohl sein Gegner sein?  
  
,, Lass uns zunächst noch einmal die Regeln durchgehen," fuhr Seron fort.,, Egal wie das Duell ausgeht, keiner der hier Anwesenden wird irgendetwas ausplaudern. Es dürfen alle Flüche verwendet werden, bis auf Crucio, Avada Kedavra und Imperius und all solche, die dem Gegner einen bleibenden Schaden zufügen könnten. Wenn möglich ist es zu vermeiden, dass einer der beiden Duellanten zum Krankenflügel gebracht werden muss. Sobald einer von beiden länger als 20 Sekunden handlungsunfähig ist oder freiwillig aufgibt, ist das Duell beendet. Akzeptierst du die Regeln, Potter?" ,, Ja," sagte Harry.,, Gut, dann darf ich dir nun deine Gegnerin vorstellen: Miss Charis Marcioso," sagte Seron. Charis stand auf und hielt Potter die Hand hin.,, Es ist mir eine Ehre," meinte sie. Obwohl Harry im letzten Jahr einen Wachstumsschub gehabt hatte, reichte er der jungen Frau jedoch kaum an die Nasenspitze.,, Mir auch," erwiderte er kühl. Er erkannte in ihr den Neuzugang aus Durmstrang, der erst gestern eingetroffen war. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass sie nach Slytherin gekommen war.  
  
,, Dann lasst uns anfangen," sagte Seron. Die übrigen Slytherins und Ron und Hermine räumten den Duellplatz. Die Spannung im Raum war fast greifbar. Die beiden Duellanten verbeugten sich - wie es die Regeln erforderten - zunächst voreinander. Dann gingen bei einige Schritte rückwärts. Als sie ihre Positionen eingenommen hatten, sagte Seron:,, ich zähle nun bis drei, dann dürft ihr anfangen.  
  
,,Eins."  
  
Charis musterte Potter. In seinen Augen konnte sie keine Angst und keine Nervosität lesen und sie lächelte anerkennend.  
  
,, Zwei."  
  
Harry bemerkte das Lächeln auf den Lippen seiner Gegnerin. Sie schien innerlich vollkommen ruhig, doch äußerlich war sie gespannt wie eine Feder, die nur darauf wartete, losgelassen zu werden und in diesem Falle ihn mitten ins Herz zu treffen.  
  
,, Drei!"  
  
,, Rictusempra!" rief Harry. Charis hatte ihm den ersten Fluch überlassen. Es wunderte sie nicht, dass er mit einem Angriffsfluch begann.,, Redio!" rief sie und ihr Abwehrfluch traf auf den Potters. Es war mehr ein Test, um zu sehen, wie viel Kraft in Potters Flüchen lag, daher hatte sie nicht ihre ganze Kraft in ihren Fluch gelegt.  
  
Wie sie nun erfuhr, war dies ein Fehler gewesen. Potters Fluch war stark, er übertraf den ihren und traf, noch durch die Überwindung ihres Fluches gestärkt, sie. Die Wucht des Fluches warf sie gute zwei Meter nach hinten auf den Rücken. Ron stieß ein lautes:,, Hah!" aus, doch Charis hatte sich schon wieder auf die Beine gerappelt.,, Nevideo!" rief sie. Ein weißer Blitz schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab, traf Potter und erzeugte einen Nebel, der den jungen als Mittelpunkt hatte und ihm die Sicht verwirrte.,, Stasius!" rief sie direkt hinterher. Zwar hörte sie Potter ebenfalls:,, Redio!" rufen, doch aufgrund des Nebels konnte er die Flugbahn ihres Fluches nicht genau erkennen und sein Fluch ging daneben. Der ihre hingegen schleuderte Potter in einer bemerkenswerten Rolle nach hinten. Schneller als sie erwartet hatte, war Harry jedoch wieder auf den Füßen. Der Nebel war mittlerweile fast verschwunden und er rief:,, MimbleWimble!" Der Fluch traf sie, ließ sie aber nur kurz zusammen zucken.,, Rictusempra!" rief Potter. Charis rief zwar einen Gegenfluch, doch dieser ging dank MimbleWimble in einem heillosen Stottern unter. Wieder schleuderte Potters Fluch sie schmerzhaft auf den Boden. Harrys Gedanken rannten. Gerade als Charis wieder aufgestanden war, rief er wieder:,, MimbleWimble!" Wieder traf er sie, doch diesmal schaffte Charis, Hermines Strategie zu überlisten.,, Ricutasempra!" stotterte sie, rief aber direkt dahinter:,, Resistusmurus!" Im selben Moment rief Harry wieder:,, Rictusempra!" Doch der Fluch erreichte Charis nicht. Harry wartete darauf, dass sie wieder zurückgewirbelt werden würde, doch sein Fluch schien sich mitten auf dem Weg aufgelöst zu haben.,, Calamtias!" rief Charis.  
  
Die Stärke des Fluches warf Harry mehrer Meter nach hinten, fast gegen den Kamin und er blieb, stöhnend vor Schmerz, liegen. Seron begann bereits, zu zählen.  
  
,, Eins - Zwei - Drei - Vier.."  
  
Charis hatte ihren Zauberstab immer noch erhoben. Zugegeben, Calamtias war ein starker Fluch, doch sie bezweifelte, dass er Potter sogleich ausgeknockt hatte. Und tatsächlich, als Seron gerade bei.,, 11!" angekommen war, erhob sich ihr Gegner wieder.,, Expelliarmus!" rief er. Charis landete diesmal auf dem Bauch, ihr Zauberstab landete einen Meter rechts von ihr.  
  
Harry wusste, dass dies seine perfekte Chance war.,, Rictusempra!" rief er. Doch auch Charis war sich der Dringlichkeit des Handelns bewusst. Obwohl sie bereits ebenfalls Schmerzen hatte, griff sie schnell nach ihrem Zauberstab, murmelte halblaut ihren Zauberspruch und. verschwand. Verblüfft blickte Harry auf das leere Feld vor ihm. Träumte er oder hatte seine Gegnerin sich gerade aufgelöst? Plötzlich ertönte hinter ihm:,, Acerio!" Der Fluch warf ihn einige Meter nach vorne, fast zu der Stelle, wo Charis eben noch gestanden hatte. Diese stand jetzt an seiner Stelle, ihre Augen scharf auf ihren am Boden liegenden Gegner gerichtet.  
  
Ein letztes Mal raffte Harry sich auf seine Knie auf und rief:,, Rictusempra!" Doch Charis hatte keine Mühe, den Fluch per Redio auf ihn zurückzuschleudern. 20 Sekunden später war das Duell beendet. Sie hatte gewonnen.  
  
Als Seron die zwanzig ausgesprochen hatte, ging sie auf Potter zu, der sich mittlerweile auf seine beiden Ellenbogen gestützt hatte, aber noch nicht aufgestandne war. Charis streckte ihm die Hand hin. Während sie ihm half, aufzustehen, sagte sie:,, Ich bin beeindruckt, die Stärke deiner Flüche hat mich am Anfang völlig aus dem Konzept geworfen." ,, Danke," murmelte Harry. Ron und Hermine traten auf ihn zu. Ron hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.,, Gehen wir?" fragte er. Harry nickte. Zusammen verließen die der Gryffindors den Gemeinschafstraum. Kaum waren sie draußen, klopfte Seron Charis auf die Schulter.,, Herzlich Willkommen in der Gemeinschaft der dunklen Künste."  
  
,, Harry, bist du dir sicher, dass du dir nichts getan hast?" fragte Hermine zum wiederholten Male besorgt, als sie durch das Porträtloch zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum traten.,, Ja," erwiderte er nachdenklich.,, Ich frage mich allerdings schon die ganze Zeit, was für einen Fluch sie als vorletztes benutzt hat. Es sah aus, als hätte sie appariert." ,, Appariert? Aber das kann sie doch noch gar nicht gelernt..." ,, Ron!!!" unterbrach Hermine ihm mit einem entnervten Gesichtsausdruck.,, Du kannst in Hogwarts nicht apparieren, wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen?!" Missmutig erwiderte er:,, Ach, und was bitte war das dann?" Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern.,, Vielleicht war es nur ein einfacher Raumsprung. Dieser ist nur in der Lage, den Benutzer vier oder fünf Meter in eine Richtung zu bringen, aber wer weiß, welche Dinge man in Durmstrang lernt. Du hast doch auch die ganzen anderen Flüche gesehen, die sie abgeworfen hat. Ich habe nicht mal die Hälfte davon gekannt." ,, Und das will in der Tat was heißen," grinste Ron und Hermine sah ihn giftig an.,, Auf alle Fälle habe ich verloren. Draco wird Neville weiterhin terrorisieren, wie es ihm passt," seufzte Harry.,, Ach, komm schon Harry, meinst du wirklich, Malfoy hätte damit aufgehört, selbst wenn du gewonnen hättest?" fragte Ron.,, Keine Ahnung," murmelte Harry, ,, Aber zumindest wäre es mir erspart geblieben, seine hämischen Bemerkungen mir gegenüber für den Rest meiner Schuljahre ertragen zu müssen."  
  
Noch am selben Abend fand für Charis das erste Treffen der Gemeinschaft statt. Sie war verblüfft, wie gut die Gemeinschaft organisiert zu sein schien. Zwar ging natürlich nichts über Durmstrang, doch einige der Bücher, die zur Begutachtung vor ihr auf dem Tisch lagen, erweckten ihr Interesse. Allerdings gab es keines, dass auch nur annähernd so verboten oder alt war, wie ihr Contra Legem, was sie daran erkannte, dass die Bücher vor ihr alle auf Englisch waren - Altenglische Schriften zum Teil zwar, aber eben nichts Lateinisches.,, Du siehst, Charis, wir haben genügend Lehrstoff," grinste Seron.,, Einen nette Basis, wirklich," erwiderte sie. ,, Stellt sich nur noch die Frage, was du uns zu bieten hast." Die junge Frau hatte nur darauf gewartet, dass Seron zu diesem Punkt kommen würde.,, Wartet kurz," sagte sie, stand auf und holte Contra Legem aus ihrem Schlafsaal. Als sie zurückkam, legte sie das Buch vorsichtig auf den Tisch. Seron betrachtete den Umschlag, auf dem stand: Die 100 nützlichsten Verwandlungssprüche und öffnete das Buch dann. Auf der ersten Seite fand sich der wahre Titel wieder: Contra Legem. Seron pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.,, Wow, von dem Buch hat mir mein Vater schon einmal erzählt. Er sagte jedoch, es gäbe nur sehr wenige Exemplare davon. Wo hast du es her?" ,, Von einem guten Freund aus Durmstrang," antwortete Charis und lächelte schief.,, Kannst du es denn auch lesen?" fragte Malfoy. Seron stieß ein kurzes Lachen aus.,, Sag mal, Draco, bist du wirklich so doof? Natürlich kann sie es lesen. Kannst du doch, oder?" wandte er sich dann wieder der jungen Frau zu. ,, Ich bin der lateinischen Sprache mächtig, ja," erwiderte sie.,, Leute," verkündete Seron, ,, Ich glaube, wir haben die perfekte Lehrmeisterin gefunden!" Er zwinkerte Charis zu. Noch in derselben Nacht nahmen sie die ersten 3 Seiten des Buches durch.  
A/N: Kapitel Numero deux. Veni vidi vici dürfte jedem ein Begriff sein: Ich kam, sah, siegte. 


	3. Homo homini lupo

Kapitel 3: Homo homini lupo  
  
Am nächsten Morgen begab sich Charis leicht gerädert und müde mit Seron an den Frühstückstisch. Dort saß bereits Margarethe, die ihr freundlich zunickte. Sofort in der ersten Stunde bekamen sie ihren Test von Professor Figg zurück. ,, Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Miss Marcioso, Sie haben trotz allem Zweidrittel der Punkte erreicht. Mir ist allerdings aufgefallen, dass Sie zu keinem der Flüche das Verbotsdatum wussten," sagte Figg und sah sie leicht stirnrunzelnd an.,, Das lässt sich sehr leicht erklären, Professor, in Durmstrang wurde diese Angabe nicht als erwähnenswert eingestuft," erwiderte Charis ruhig. Figg hob beide Augenbrauen. ,, Das ist auch nicht weiter verwunderlich," dachte sie im Stillen.,, Nun, bei uns wird diese Angabe durch aus als erwähnenswert eingestuft, wie Sie bemerkt haben sogar als prüfungswert. Sie werden einiges nachlernen müssen. Und merken Sie sich das bitte." Charis' Augen verengten sich. Figg konnte sie nicht ausstehen, so viel war sicher.,, Nun, zumindest beruht das auf Gegenseitigkeit," dachte Charis.  
  
Beim Abendessen kam Serons Eule zurück, mit der Antwort von Virgil. Charis steckte den Brief ein, so wollte ihn nicht hier im Beisein aller lesen. Seron grinste sie an.,, Oh, ein geheimer Brief! Es wird doch kein Verehrer sein?" Amüsiert lächelte Charis. Virgil war seither ihr bester Freund gewesen, sie hatten alles zusammen unternommen. Immer. Von daher konnte man ihn vielleicht auch als Verehrer bezeichnen, im weitesten Sinne.,, Wenn du es so nennen möchtest," meinet sie achselzuckend. Hatte sie nun einen erwarteten Blick von ihrem Gegenüber erwartet, so wurde sie enttäuscht. Seron grinste nur wissend und aß seelenruhig weiter.  
  
Da heute Abend kein Treffen der Gemeinschaft angesagt worden war, hatte Charis alle Zeit der Welt. Zunächst machte sie ihre Hausaufgaben, ihr Ehrgeiz zwang sie, einen guten Abschluss zu machen, selbst wenn sie an dieser von Schlammblütern bevölkerten Schule sitzen musste. Danach widmete sie sich dem Brief von Virgil. ,, Per aspera ad astra!" wisperte sie und der Brief öffnete sich. Manchmal konnte Virgil ein echter Träumer sein.  
  
Liebe Charis!  
  
Ich wage es mich, davon auszugehen, dass du dein kleines Duell mit Harry Potter überlebt hast, wenn du diese Zeilen liest. Sag mir, warst du erfolgreich? Wenn nein, werde ich ehrlich daran zweifeln, dass deine ,Spezial - Ausbildung' etwas gebracht hast. Dann erledigt sich übrigens auch alles, was mit meinem Versprechen zu tun hat. Solltest du jedoch gewonnen habe ( woran ich eigentlich kaum zweifle) : Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Dann kannst du ja jetzt deine Studien der nichtstaubtrockenen dunklen Künste wieder aufnehmen. Vielleicht solltest du Malfoys Sohn ein paar Griffe beibringen. Sein Vater würde sich sicherlich darüber freuen. Mit unserer kleinen ,Gemeinschaft' hier geht es auch gut voran. Sage mir Bescheid, ob ich mein Versprechen halten muss, oder nicht.  
  
Virgil  
  
,, Na, du hast dich ja gerade zu an Informationen überschlagen!" knurrte Charis leicht verärgert. Gerade als sie eine Antwort aufsetzen wollte, betrat Margarethe mit zwei anderen Slytherins den Schlafsaal.,, Hallo Charis! Darf ich dir Vesta Sulla und Kreusa Sulla vorstellen?" Charis nickte den Beiden freundlich zu.,, Hallo." ,, Wir wollten dich nur fragen, ob du vielleicht Lust hast, am Samstag mit uns nach Hogsmeade zu gehen," fuhr Margarethe fort.,, Hogsmeade?" frage Charis irritiert. ,, Ja, ein kleines Dorf, nur zwei Kilometer von Hogwarts entfernt. Schülern ab dem dritten Schuljahr ist es gestattet, dort ihren Samstag zu verbringen," erklärte Margarethe. Charis zuckte mit den Schultern.,, Okay," erwiderte sie. Margarethe lächelte und ging mit den zwei anderen Mädchen weiter zu ihren Betten. Sich wieder dem Brief zuwendend, ergriff Charis ihre Feder. Nur 10 Wörter standen nachher auf dem Pergament, dass sie am nächsten Morgen mit Serons Eule losschickte:  
  
Lieber Virgil!  
  
Habe gewonnen. Du musst dein Versprechen halten.  
  
Charis  
  
Severus Snape korrigierte gerade eine Arbeit der Sechstklässler, als das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm plötzlich zu brennen anfing, das untrügliche Zeichen dafür, dass er lieber schnell aus Hogwarts verschwinden und apparieren sollte. Gott sei Dank zog Voldemort die Stille der Nacht vor, sodass Snape sich keine Sorgen machen musste, von herumrennenden Schülern gesehen zu werden.,, Und selbst wenn," dachte er, ,, Ich würde sie mit 20 Punkten Abzug zurück ins Bett schicken, bevor sie anfangen könnten, sich Gedanken zu machen." Leise schloss er das Eingangstor hinter sich und ging in Richtung Verbotener Wald, einen gebührenden Abstand zu Hagrids Hütte einhaltend.  
  
Es war eine relativ klare Nacht für Dezember, doch als er apparierte und in dem kleinen Wald wiedererschien, indem sich sozusagen ihr Hauptquartier befand, schien jedes Licht ausgelöscht.,, Lumos," flüsterte Snape und mit erhobenem Zauberstab bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch den dunklen Wald zu einem alten, von außen baufälligem Herrenhaus.  
  
Die Türen waren selbstverständlich mit einem Passwortschutzzauber belegt worden, sodass sie Snape erst nach den Worten:,, Oderint dum metuant." einließen.,, Wie wahr, wie wahr," dachte der Zaubertränkemeister und seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Innen war das alte Gemäuer bestens renoviert, Voldemort hatte natürlich dafür gesorgt, dass das Haus seinen Anforderungen entsprach. Überall brannten blaue Fackeln und er ging davon aus, dass nicht wenige der Möbel teure Antiquitäten waren.  
  
Snape ging eine alte Treppe mit mahagonifarbenem Geländer hoch und folgte dann einem langen Korridor, der nach links führte und an einer schweren Tür endete. Als er diese öffnete, gab sie ein Knirschen von sich. Die restlichen Todesser waren bereits eingetroffen, 21 an der Zahl. Seit seinem Auferstehen hatte Voldemort bereits emsig für Nachschub sorgen lassen. Auf einem alten Stuhl - der fast als Thron durchgehen konnte - mit schwarzem Polster saß er, der dunkle Lord und grinste, als Snape den Raum betrat. Dadurch zog sich die vernarbte Haut in seinem Gesicht stark nach oben und bildete Falten, die ihn diabolischer denn je aussehen ließen.  
  
,, Snape, wie schön, dass du uns auch mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrst," sagte Voldemort und einige der Todesser grinsten ebenfalls unter ihren schwarzen Masken.,, Vergib uns, dass wir das Treffen bereits ohne dich begonnen haben," fuhr der dunkle Lord fort, seine Stimme triefend vor Ironie. Snapes Blick fiel auf einen Mann in der Mitte, der vor Voldemort kniete. Zwar konnte er sein Gesicht nicht sehen, doch er vermutete, dass es sich um einen Todesser handelte, der neu aufgenommen werden sollte. ,, Fahren wir also mit der Zeremonie fort. Brenne ihm das dunkle Mal ein, Snape." Langsam ging der Angesprochene auf die Gestalt zu, ergriff die magische, schwarze Klinge die Pettigrew ihm reichte und sah dem jungen Mann ins Gesicht. Er kannte ihn bereits, er war auf drei oder vier vorangegangen Treffen bereits sozusagen als inoffizielles Mitglied dabei gewesen. Nun streckte er ihm furchtlos seinen linken Arm hin. Mehr noch, er lächelte sogar. Seine eisblauen Augen ließen Snape erschaudern. In ihnen spiegelte sich so sehr der Hunger nach Macht und der Glauben, alles richtig gemacht zu haben, dass der Zaubertränkemeister nicht bezweifelte, dass er in Voldemorts Reihen eine große Position annehmen würde, sollte er seinen ersten Aurorenangriff überstehen.  
  
Snape ergriff den Arm des Mannes, murmelte die Beschwörung und ritzte dann scheinbar tief in das Fleisch. Nur ein kurzes Stöhnen entwich dem Neuankömmling. Snape formte mit der Klinge eine Schlange und ließ dann den Arm des Mannes los. Der Rest geschah dank der schwarzen Magie, die die Klinge in sich hatte. Langsam verformte sich seine schnell und unschön gezogene Schlange zu dem Todessermal, während das Blut aus dem Arm des Mannes auf den grünen Teppich tropfte. Doch bevor er zu viel Blut verloren hätte, war die Zeichnung fertig und die Wunde schloss sich auf wundersame Weise. Snape wusste, dass sie noch einige Tage brennen würde, doch Voldemorts neuem Anhänger würde dies herzlich wenig ausmachen.,, So, nun bist du also ein offizieller Todesser," sagte Voldemort leise. ,, Sag mir, was ist das für ein Gefühl?" ,, Ein gutes," erwiderte der junge Mann und stand auf.,, Es er füllt mich mit Stolz, in Eurem Dienste zu stehen." Voldemort schenkte ihm eines seiner unschönen Lächeln und fuhr dann fort:,, Zwar haben wir bereits wertvolle Anhänger dazu gewonnen, doch unsere Zahl ist doch noch nicht befriedigt. Ich plane, spätestens in drei Wochen mit den ersten, wirklichen Angriffen zu beginnen. Snape, wie sieht es unter deinen Schülern aus?" Der Zaubertränkemeister hatte mit dieser Frage gerechnet. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.,, Ich habe noch keinen gefunden, der Euren Anforderungen entspricht, Meister," erwiderte er.,, Ich glaube, du suchst nicht richtig, Severus. Keiner im Hause Slytherin dabei, der uns genügen würde? Kaum vorstellbar," höhnte ein Todesser. Snape erkannte Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort ging jedoch nicht auf Lucius' Kommentar ein.,, Und wie steht es mit dir, Sanctur? Kannst du uns bald den Neuzugang bringen, wie du es mir beim letzten Treffen versprochen hast?" fragte Voldemort, an den jungen Mann gewandt, dem Snape eben das dunkle Mal eingebrannt hat.,, Ich denke, in drei Wochen müsste ich soweit sein, Meister. Wenn es überhaupt solange dauert." Voldemort lächelte zufrieden.,, Gut. Ich hoffe, ihr alle werdet eure Bemühungen von nun an verbessern. Jetzt verschwindet." Nacheinander verließ jeder einzelne Todesser das Schloss und apparierte, Snape tat es ihnen gleich. Selbstverständlich hatte er bei seiner Angabe gelogen. Es gab einige Schüler in seinem Haus, von denen er sich durchaus vorstellen konnte, dass sie Voldemort gerne dienen würden. Lagston, zum Beispiel. Doch er hatte nicht vor irgendeinen von ihnen in diese Höllengrübe hineinzugeleiten.  
  
Hogsmeade war ein ruhiges, schönes Dorf. Doch Charis' hatte nicht viel übrig für Scherzartikelläden und ähnliches. Die ganze Zeit versuchte sie verzweifelt, ein Geschäft zu erspähen, das ein wenig mehr in ihr Interessengebiet fiel. Aber sie fand keines. Und Margarethe und ihre Freundinnen wollte sie nicht fragen. Sie war sich noch nicht sicher, was sie von den Dreien halten sollte und zum Vertrauen war es definitiv zu früh. Aber sie nahm sich vor, nächsten Samstag alleine hier her zu kommen und sich ein wenig umzusehen. Selbst in einem so kleinen Dorf wie Hogsmeade musste es einen schwarzmagischen Laden geben.  
  
Noch am selben Abend bekam Charis wieder Post. Diesmal hatte Virgil seine eigene Eule, Nostradamus, geschickt. Charis las sich den Brief zweimal durch, bevor sie eine Antwort verfasste.  
  
Liebe Charis!  
  
Ich muss dich dringend sprechen, da ich vorhabe, mein Versprechen einzulösen. Kann ich dich in Hogwarts sehen? Oder an einem anderen Platz? Strengste Geheimhaltung ist notwendig. Sag mir Bescheid!  
  
Virgil  
  
Am nächsten Samstagnachmittag ging Charis schon am frühen Mittag allein nach Hogsmeade. Zwar hatte Margarethe sie gefragt, ob sie ihnen wieder Gesellschaft leisten wollte, doch Charis hatte mit dem Vorwand, Kopfschmerzen zu haben, abgelehnt. Nun durchsuchte sie ganz Hogsmeade nach dunklen Seitenecken. Das Klischee, schwarzmagische Geschäfte lägen bevorzugt in dunkleren Gegenden, traf vollkommen zu. Und tatsächlich fand sie, 50 Meter vom Pub: Die drei Besen entfernt eine kleine Gasse, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit weckte. Beim Betreten viel ihr sofort ein eigenartiger Geruch auf - auf eine Weise modrig - und sie glaubte, am Ziel ihrer Suche zu sein.  
  
Nachdem sie etwa 200 Meter gegangen war ohne etwas anderes zu sehen als ab und zu ein schäbiges Haus, traf sie auf das erste Geschäft: Herolds Geschäft der krummen Artefakte. Charis grinste bei diesem Namen. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Öffnungszeiten: 23:00 - 24:59 Uhr. Dies war nicht unüblich ei schwarzmagischen Läden und sie hatte so etwas erwartet. Dennoch überkam sie ein Gefühl der Enttäuschung. Wenn sie wirklich in dieses Geschäft wollte, müsste sie eine Möglichkeit finden, sich nachts aus Hogwarts hinaus zu schleichen. In der Hoffnung, ein Geschäft aufzutreiben, dass auch tagsüber geöffnet hatte, landete sie in einer heruntergekommenen Absteige, die den verheißungsvollen Titel: Zur düsteren Spelunke trug.  
  
Die junge Frau schnitt eine Grimasse, beschloss aber einzutreten. Es war tatsächlich äußerst düster in dem Gasthaus, nur eine einzige Person war anwesend und die stand hinter der Bar. Offensichtlich der Besitzer. Vor ihm stand eine angebrochene Flasche Old Fire Wishkey und als er Charis erblickte, lächelte er dümmlich.,, Willkommen in der düsteren Spelunke, Lady. Mein Name ist Tom und ich bin sozusagen der Chef hier!" Charis war froh, dass sie ihren Schulumhang nicht angezogen hatte. Der Wirt hätte sie vermutlich sofort rausgeschmissen.,, Hallo. Ich bin neu hier in der Gegend. Sagen Sie, gibt es in dieser Straße auch noch andere Geschäfte, die bereits geöffnet haben?" ,, Eines, ja. Madame Belvederes Haus der 1001 Omen. Da können Sie aber nur Amulette, Tränke und so 'nen Kram kaufen," erwiderte der Wirt.,, Ich werde trotzdem einmal vorbeischauen." Gerade als sie sich wieder zur Tür wandte, fiel ihr noch etwas ein.,, Haben Sie auch heute Nachmittag gegen drei noch auf?" fragte Charis.,, Sicher, Lady, ich hab immer auf - außer zwischen 1 Uhr nachts und 11 Uhr morgens," antwortete der Wirt. Charis nickte ihm freundlich zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg Madame Belvedere Haus zu suchen.  
  
Nach einigen Schritten hatte sie es auch schon gefunden. Als sie eintrat, krächzte jemand.,, Kundschaft! Kundschaft!" Verdutzt sah die junge Frau sich um. Auf der Verkaufstheke saß ein schwarzer Rabe. Plötzlich trat eine ältere Frau aus einem Hinterraum. Sie hatte graues, langes Haar und nur noch ein Auge, das nun auf Charis gerichtet war.,, Guten Tag, Fräulein, was darf es sein?" fragte die Alte und Charis konnte eine Reihe schwarz verfärbter Zahnstümpfe in ihrem Mund sehen. ,, Noch nichts, ich sehe mich nur um, danke," erwiderte sie höflich. Die Besitzerin lächelte ihr zu.,, Bitte, bitte. Amulette und Ringe sind heute im Angebot," sagte sie und deutete auf die Theke. Unter einer Glasplatte waren verschiedene Amulette und Ringe ausgelegt.  
  
Neugierig warf Charis einen Blick auf sie. Von einigen hatte sie bereits gehört. Die Alte beobachtete sie, während sie die Schilder studierte.,, Leider muss man über genügend schwarzmagischer Erfahrung verfügen, um mit diesen Amuletten umgehen zu könne," erklärte sie wie beiläufig. Charis schenkte ihr ein dünnlippiges Lächelnd.,, Danke, doch ich denke, ich bin dem gewachsen," meinte sie. Madame Belvedere stieß ein bellendes Lachen aus.,, Ich wollte Sie nicht beleidigen, Fräulein. Doch manche Personen neigen zur Selbstüberschätzung wenn Sie ein Amulett sehen, dass Ihnen gefällt. Mein letzter Kunde hat das Amulett der verlorenen Zeit gekauft - wissen Sie, welche Kraft es birgt?" fragte sie. Charis nickte. Das Amulett hatte die Kraft, jeden Gegner um das 100fache zu verlangsamen, wenn man es im Griff hatte.,, Und als er es dann anwenden wollte, hat er so die Kontrolle darüber verloren, dass er seitdem eine ganze Stunde braucht, um sich eine Tasse Tee einzuschütten."  
  
Charis grinste. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf einen Amulette mit einem rot glühenden Stein in sich.,, Was ist das?" fragte sie interessiert. Die Alte trat zu ihr und folgte der Richtung ihres Fingers.,, Oh, das ist ein Amulett der gebündelten Kräfte. Nicht besonders selten, aber wirkungsvoll. Es bündelt die schwarzmagischen Kräfte des Trägers bei jedem Fluch, den er schleudert. So wird die Intensität des Fluches auf bis zu 20 % gesteigert," erklärte sie.,, Ist bis jetzt selten passiert, dass jemand es falsch benutzt hat." ,, Wie viel kostet es?" fragte Charis.,, Normalerweise 990 Galeonen. Aber heue nur 800." Charis dachte nach. Sie hatte definitiv genug Geld im Schloss, um dieses Amulett zu kaufen. Nur musste sie dies noch holen.,, Ich habe gerade nicht so viel bei mir. Aber wenn sie mir es zurücklegen könnten? Ich würde es heute noch abholen," sagte sie.,, Sicher, Fräulein. Ich habe noch bis um 16 Uhr geöffnet," erwiderte die Alte.,, Danke," meinte Charis und verließ den Laden. Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. 13:59 Uhr. Um 15:00 Uhr wollte sie sich mit Virgil in den drei Besen treffen. Wenn sie sich beeilte, könnte sie bis dahin noch der Besitzer dieses Amuletts sein.  
  
Charis beeilte sich, als sie zurück nach Hogwarts ging. Auf halbem Wege kam ihr Margarethe mit den beiden Sulla - Mädchen entgegen. Verblüfft sah Margarethe sie an, dann wich ihre Verblüffung einer beleidigten Miene.,, Du hättest es ruhig einfach sagen können, wenn du alleine nach Hogsmeade gewollt hättest. Ich hätte dir schon nicht den Kopf abgerissen." Und sie marschierte mit Kreusa und Vesta an ihr vorbei. Charis rollte mit den Augen. Um Margarethe würde sie sich später kümmern.  
  
Im Schloss ging sie direkt zu ihrem Schlafsaal und öffnete dort wieder ihren Koffer. Sie nahm einen kleinen Lederbeutel heraus und steckte diesen ihr ihre Tasche. In dem Beutel waren noch an die 1000 Galeonen. 1200 hatte sie zu Schuljahresbeginn mit nach Durmstrang genommen.  
  
Manche Leute hätten nun gesagt, dies wäre viel, doch für Charis war es die übliche Menge. Die Familie Marcioso war dank ihres Alters auch sehr reich und nicht nur ihre Eltern hatten ihr ein großes Erbe zurückgelassen ( mit dem sie bis an den Rest ihrer Tage ausgesorgt hätte, vorausgesetzt sie fand einen einigermaßen guten Beruf und verdiente noch ein wenig dazu) auch ihr Onkel, bei dem sie seit dem Tode ihrer Eltern lebte, war gut im Geschäft und gab seiner einzigen Nichte gerne ein großzügiges Taschengeld.  
  
Um 14:45 Uhr betrat sie wieder das Geschäft der Alten, in der Hand den Beutel. ,, Das Fräulein! Das Fräulein!" krächzte der Rabe und die Alte erschien wieder aus dem Hinterraum.,, Ah! So schnell hatte ich Sie gar nicht wieder erwartet!" begrüßte sie ihre Kundin. Charis legte den Lederbeutel auf die Theke, nahm ihren Zauberstab hervor und sagte:,, Cresco!" Der Beutel fing an, zu wachsen und sich auszudehnen, bis er schließlich die Achtfache Größe angenommen hatte.,, Nehmen Sie sich, was Ihnen zusteht," sagte Charis und die Alte nahm ihrerseits einen Beutel von einem Regel, zückte ihren Zauberstab und sagte:,, Accio, 800 Galeonen." Die Galeonen flogen geradewegs aus Charis' Beutel in den der Frau. Charis nahm den Beutel wieder von der Theke und die Frau rief:,, Enervate!" Die Glasscheibe schon sich nach links und die Alte nahm das Amulett heraus.,, Bitte sehr," sagte sie. ,, Danke," erwiderte Charis, nahm das Amulett und legte es um, so dass ihr Umhang es verdeckte.,, Beehren Sie mich bald wieder, Fräulein!" forderte Madame Belvedere sie zum Abschied auf.  
  
Zufrieden verließ Charis das Geschäft. Es war bereits 14:53 Uhr, sodass sie sich beeilen musste, um pünktlich in den drei Besen zu erscheinen. Obwohl sie es gerade so schaffte, saß Virgil bereits an einem freien Tisch. Einige Mädchen aus Hogwarts saßen an den Nachbartischen und flüsterten sich gegenseitig etwas zu, während sie immer wieder zu Charis' Freund herüberschauten. Dieser gab vor, keine Notiz davon zu nehmen. Auch Margarethe und ihre beiden Freundinnen saßen im Pub und auch sie schienen von dem jungen Mann faszinierte. Charis konnte dies durchaus verstehen. Mit seinen 1,94 m, seiner schlanken Statur und dem mittelbraunem Haar sah Virgil wirklich gut aus, aber das faszinierendste an ihm waren seine eisblauen Augen und seine mächtige, selbstbewusste Ausstrahlung.,, Charis, wie schön dich wieder zu sehen!" rief Virgil als er sie erblickte und stand auf, um sie zu umarmen.,, Dito, Virgil," erwiderte sie und drückte ihm einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte sie, wie Margarethe, Kreusa und Vesta enttäuscht den Blick abwandten.,, Lass uns woanders hingehen. Hier sind zu viele meiner Schulkameraden," schlug sie vor. Virgil nickte und zusammen verließen sie den Pub.  
  
Während sie sich auf den Weg zu der: Düsteren Spelunke machten, fragte Virgil:,, Nun, wie läut eure Gemeinschaft?" Charis zuckte mit den Schultern.,, Ich kann - ohne angeben zu müssen - behaupten, dass ich die jenige mit der meisten Erfahrung bin." ,, Das überrascht mich gar nicht. Übrigens habe ich einen Brief von Meister Terzio bekommen. Er würde uns gerne nach unserem Schulabschluss wieder sehen - damit wir die Expertenausbildung absolvieren können," erzählte er ihr. Meister Terzio war ein Freund von Karkaroff, der seit Jahren besonders begabten Schülern aus Durmstrang, die Karkaroff als befähig genug hielt, Stillschweigen zu halten, eine Lehrlingsausbildung in schwarzmagischen Flüchen beibrachte. Er rühmte sich damit, auch Leute wie Malfoy ausgebildet zu haben, selbstverständlich erst nachdem dieser Hogwarts verlassen hatte.,, Das freut mich. Hat er schon einen Preis genannt?" fragte sie.,, Ja. 7500 Galeonen," erwiderte Virgil, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Charis hob eine Augenbraue.,, 2500 mehr als das letzte Mal. Aber ich denke, Syron wird mich bezuschussen." ,, Oder ich," erwiderte Virgil.  
  
Wenig später erreichten sie die Düstere Spelunke. Zusammen traten sie ein. Immer noch war außer ihnen niemand anwesend, außer Tom, der Besitzer.,, Ah, Lady, wie ich sehe, haben Sie Begleitung mitgebracht," grinste er.,, In der Tat," erwiderte Charis.,, Gibt es hier auch ein Hinterzimmer?" Toms Grinsen wuchs und er leckte sich über die Lippen.,, Na ja, wir haben drei Fremdenzimmer, wenn Ihnen das genügt." ,, Das genügt uns," sagte Virgil, ,, Wir werden es auch nicht länger als ein oder zwei Stunden benötigen." ,, Das macht dann 15 Galeonen," erklärte Tom. Virgil gab ihm 20.,, Sorgen Sie dafür, dass uns keiner stört." Der Wirt nickte und gab ihm einen Zimmerschlüssel.,, Durch die Tür da, einfach das letzte der drei Zimmer." Tom deutete auf eine hölzerne Tür in der hinteren Ecke.,, Danke," sagte Virgil und ging durch die Tür. Charis folgte ihm.  
  
Das Zimmer war spärlich eingerichtet, ein altes Bett, ein Tisch und ein Stuhl und abgetrennt ein kleines Bad, indem einige dicke Spinnen ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Charis und Virgil ließen sich auf dem Bett nieder.,, Was für eine Bruchbude," kommentierte Virgil grinsend.,, Ganz deiner Meinung. Aber sag, was führt dich zu mir? Sehnsucht?" fragte die junge Frau.,, Das auch. Aber ich habe es dir doch bereits mitgeteilt: Ich will endlich mein Versprechen einlösen." ,, Das wird aber auch Zeit," meinte Charis. Virgils Gesicht wurde ernst.,, Charis, versprich mir, dass du mir bis ans Ende zuhörst." Verwundert sah sie ihn an.,, Warum sollte ich es nicht tun?" ,, Versprich es mir einfach!" drängte ihr Freund.,, Okay, ich verspreche dir bis ans Ende zuhöre," sagte sie.,, Gut. Ich habe dir ja bereits berichtet, dass mein Vater in gutem, gesellschaftlichen Kontakt zu Malfoy steht." Charis nickte.  
  
,, Nun, auch ich hatte das Vergnügen, mit Mister Malfoy ein paar Worte zu wechseln. Das war noch in den Sommerferien. Er sagte, er wüsste eine Beschäftigung für mich, die mir sicher gelegen käme und mich vieles lehren würde. Eine Beschäftigung, die sozusagen einen Eintritt in eine Gemeinschaft einschließen würde, die ich nach meinem Eintritt nicht mehr verlassen könnte. Er sagte auch, dass es gefährlich werden könnte und absolute Geheimhaltung erforderte. Ich erwiderte, dass er mein Interesse geweckt hätte und daraufhin nahm er mich zu insgesamt fünf Treffen dieser Gemeinschaft mit. Beim fünften Male trat ich in sie ein." Virgil machte eine Pause.,, Was ist das für eine Gesellschaft?" fragte Charis, ihre Neugier war geweckt worden. Virgils Augen fingen an zu glänzen.,, Eine, die dafür sorgen will, dass nur noch reinblütige Zauberer unsere Welt in die Hand nehmen. Eine, die schwarze Magie jeder weißen vorzieht und in der es keinen Platz für Schlammblutliebhaber wie Albus Dumbledore gibt."  
  
Charis rutschte ein Stück von ihm weg und runzelte die Stirn. All dies hatte Ähnlichkeit mit. Voldemorts Todessern. Doch Voldemort war tot, vernichtet von Harry Potter, den sie im Duell geschlagen hatte. Sehr langsam krempelte Virgil seinen linken Ärmel hoch. Charis' Blick fiel auf das dunkle Mal. Ruckartig stand sie auf.,, Da kann nicht sein!" hauchte sie.,, Doch, Charis! Der dunkle Lord ist wiederauferstanden!" sagte Virgil begeistert. Die junge Frau schüttelte den Kopf.,, Nein." Virgil stand auf und ergriff ihre Arme.,, Charis, ich habe ihn gesehen! Und mir kannst du doch vertrauen, oder?" fragte er. Als sie nicht antwortete, schüttelte er sie kurz. Unglauben zeigte sich in seinen Augen.,, Oder?" fragte er wieder.,, Ja," presste Charis hervor.,, Aber ich verstehe nicht, was du von mir willst." Virgil lächelte sie an.,, Kannst du dir das nicht denken? Ich habe dem dunklen Lord von dir erzählt, Charis. Er würde es begrüßen, dich als Todesserin zu begrüßen." ,, Was?" fragte sie tonlos.,, Überleg es dir Charis! Die Möglichkeiten! Wir beide, Todesser, an Voldemorts Seite. Wir könnten so viel lernen!" Charis schluckte. Sie wusste, dass ihre Eltern auch Anhänger Voldemorts gewesen und deswegen gestorben waren. In diesem Moment sagte Virgil:,, Deine Eltern wären sicher stolz auf dich. Ihre Tochter tritt in ihre Fußstapfen." ,, Meine Eltern sind deswegen gestorben und haben mich im Stich gelassen!" rief sie wütend. Genau so hatte sie als kleines Kind gedacht. Zwar war dieser Glaube irgendwann verblasst, genauso wie ihre Erinnerungen an ihre Eltern, doch im Moment kam alles wieder hoch.,, Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!" meinte Virgil.  
  
Charis wandte sich ab und sah durch ein schmutziges Fenster nach draußen. Virgils Miene wurde hart.,, Charis, glaubst du, ich lasse zu, dass du deine Begabung verschwendest? Oder glaubst du etwa, du wirst einen legalen Beruf finden, in dem du deine ganzen schwarzmagischen Kenntnisse ausüben darfst? Eigentlich hast du deine Entscheidung auf wessen Seite du stehst, schon getroffen, als du die Lehrlingsausbildung bei Meister Terzio akzeptiert hast. Und ich biete dir nichts weiter an als das Erreichen einer neuen Stufe. Du hast genauso wenig eine Wahl wie ich sie gehabt habe. Aber entweder du bleibst auf dieser Stufe deiner Entwicklung stehen oder aber du beschließt, weiterzugehen. Mit mir," sagte er schonungslos. Charis schloss die Augen. Er hatte Recht. Sie hatte keine Wahl. Sie war als eine Marcioso geboren, mit denselben Anlagen wie ihre Eltern. Sie hatte akzeptiert, dass diese Anlagen sich weiterbildeten und zu Eigenschaften geworden waren. Also würde sie auch denselben Weg gehen. Gehen müssen. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und drehte sich um.,, In Ordnung. Ich akzeptiere."  
  
Virgil lächelte.,, Ich habe es doch gewusst. Der dunkle Lord wird erfreut sein, dies zu hören. Zwar musst du jetzt noch eine Zeit lang warten, bevor er dich zu sich aufnimmt, aber bis es soweit ist, habe ich bereits einen Auftrag für dich. Heißt einer deiner Lehrer zufällig Severus Snape?" fragte er. Charis nickte verblüfft.,, Ja. Wieso fragst du?" Virgils Lächeln wurde breiter.,, Nun, weil ich die Ehre hatte, ihn kennen zu lernen. Auf den Todessetreffen." ,, Du meinst." erwiderte die junge Frau.,, In der Tat. Er ist ein Todesser. Allerdings hat er das letzte Mal Voldemort ausspioniert. Für die andere Seite. Er hat geschworen, dies nicht wieder zu tun, aber selbstverständlich sind wir alle äußerst misstrauisch. Es wäre gut, wenn du ein wenig dein Auge auf ihn hättest." Charis schnaubte.,, Und wie soll ich das bitte sehr machen? Ich kann ihm schlecht die ganze Zeit hinterher rennen," meinte sie. ,, Du wirst schon eine Möglichkeit finden. Denk daran, du bist eine Frau." Charis sah ihn verblüfft an, doch bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, sagte Virgil:,, Nun, ich muss langsam wieder zurück nach Durmstrang. Begleitest du mich noch ein Stück?" Charis nickte.  
  
A/N: Voilà, Chapter Number 3. Homo homini lupo heißt: Der Mensch ist dem Menschen ein Wolf. Per aspera ad astra heißt: Durch die rauen Anfänge zu den Sternen und Oderint dum metuant bedeutet: Mögen sie mich hassen, so lange sie mich fürchten. 


	4. Manus manum lavat

Kapitel 4: Manus manum lavat  
  
Am späten Nachmittag kehrte Charis wieder nach Hogwarts zurück, den Kopf voller Gedanken. Virgil, ein Todesser. Snape, ein Todesser. Malfoy, ein Todesser. Sie, auf dem besten Wege einer zu werden. Verwirrung füllte ihre Gedanken und sie schalte sich deswegen. Doch trotz ihrer Faible für schwarzmagische Künste, ihre Schullaufbahn in Durmstrang, ihres Landens in Slytherin und ihrer Ahnung, dass ihr späterer Beruf nicht unbedingt auf dem Gesetz basieren würde hatte sie sich nie vorgestellt, einmal ein Handlanger Voldemorts zu werden und wahrscheinlich in einem Krieg zu kämpfen, nach dem die ganze Zauberwelt noch einmal neu geordnet werden musste.  
  
Beim Abendessen begegnete sie Margarethe. Charis fiel ein, dass sie sich noch bei ihr entschuldigen musste und tat dies auch, als sie später zusammen auf einer Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen.,, Margarethe, wegen heute.." begann sie, doch ihre Schulkameradin unterbrach sie lächelnd.,, Schon okay, Charis! Manche Leute haben es halt nicht gerne, wenn andere von ihrem Tête - â - Tête wissen. Aber sag mal, wer war den dein gut aussehender Freund? Kreusa und Vesta sind vor Enttäuschung fast gestorben, als er dich geküsst hat." ,, Und du auch," dachte Charis grinsend, sagte aber nur:,, Oh, das war nicht mein ,Freund'. Nur ein sehr guter ehemaliger Schulkamerad von mir. Er wollte mich einfach nur besuchen." Margarethe bedachte sie mit einem ungläubigen Blick.,, Du meinst ihr seid kein Paar?" ,, Nein," erwiderte die junge Frau.,, Wenn ich das Kreusa und Vesta erzähle, fallen sie vor Glück in Ohnmacht," meinte Margarethe.,, Vielleicht solltest du das nicht tun. Ich bezweifle stark, dass er Interesse an den Beiden haben wird, zu mal er dann nach Hogwarts kommen müsste," sagte Charis und Margarethe seufzte.,, Schade."  
  
Am Dienstag hatte Charis eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Obwohl sie genau über die Auffälligkeit ihres Verhaltens Bescheid wusste, konnte sie es nicht vermeiden, Snape durchgehend anzustarren. Er war gemein und hinterhältig, natürlich, schließlich waren das Anzeichen eines Slytherin, doch konnte er auch ein kaltblütiger Mörder sein? Wahrscheinlich. Wenn sie es sein konnte, konnte Snape es wohl dreimal.  
  
Snape spürte Charis' auf ihn gerichtete Blicke. Mehrmals sah er von seinem Pult hoch und blickte in ihre grünen Augen. Was bei Merlin wollte sie? Ihn mit ihren Blicken ausziehen? Wohl kaum. Sie sah berechend aus, kühl und berechnend. Und er machte sie nervös. Es gab nur wenige Personen, die das zustande brachten, doch Miss Marcioso schaffte es. Ihre Augen hatten eine merkwürdige Intensität, als wollte sie irgendetwas von ihm wissen und versuchte dies, durch stetiges Starren zu erreichen. Am Ende der ersten Stunde reichte es ihm.,, Miss Marcioso, würden Sie bitte so freundlich sein und mir erklären, wieso Sie mich die ganze Zeit anstarren?" fragte er entnervt. Er hatte geglaubt, sie würde nun verlegen zu Boden blicken, doch das tat sie nicht. Sie hielt seinen Blick. Verdammt, sie war ziemlich hartnäckig.,, Ich starre gar nicht, Professor, Sie starren," erwiderte sie ruhig. Snape hob eine Augenbraue. Mittlerweile starrten sie jeder an.,, Ach, wirklich. Und wieso meinen Sie sollte ich Sie die ganze Zeit beobachten?" fragte er.,, Vielleicht, weil Sie mich wegen meines Zaubertranks loben wollten, denn ich bereits seit 10 Minuten fertig gestellt habe?" fragte sie. Der Zaubertränkemeister lächelte ein dünnlippiges Lächeln. Sie war nicht dumm. Einem Gryffindor hätte er für diese Bemerkung mindesten 10 Punkte abgezogen, doch selbstverständlich würde er dies nie bei einem Slytherin versuchen.,, Genau," meinte er, ,, Wenn Sie alle bitte einen Blick in Miss Marciosos Kessel werfen würden?"  
  
Charis wusste, dass sie noch einmal Glück gehabt hatte, als sich ihre Mitschüler um ihren Kessel versammelten. Doch sie vermied jeden weiteren Starrkontakt mit Snape für diese Stunde, vorsorglich.  
  
Am folgenden Freitag kehrte Severus Snape nach einem weiteren Todessertreffen erschöpft und müde nach Hogwarts zurück. Voldemort hatte ihn zwar heute nicht nach Neuankömmlingen gefragt, da Malfoy, McNair und dieser Sanctur versprachen, für welche zu sorgen, dafür hatte er ihm aufgetragen, sechs Eiltränke zu brauen. Wahrscheinlich für das erste Todesserkommando, das er losschicken würde. Zwar waren Eiltränke eigentlich kein großes Problem für den Zaubertränkemeister, doch es ärgerte ihn, dass er immer noch keine Informationen beschaffen konnte. Voldemort hatte bereits Lucius eingeweiht, wann und wo der Angriff stattfinden sollte, doch er selbst hatte noch kein Wort erfahren. Würde er am Ende gar nichts erfahren und einfach nur schnell einberufen werden? Diese Vorstellung behagte ihm gar nicht. Als er am Slytherin - Gemeinschaftsraum vorbeikam, hörte er merkwürdige Geräusche. Gemurmel. Er runzelte die Stirn. Was machten seine Schüler dort drinnen? Sollte er eintreten und sie stören?  
  
Nachdem er eine Minute unschlüssig vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum gestanden hatte, beschloss er, heute nichts zu unternehmen, sondern morgen Abend noch einmal um diese Uhrzeit herzukommen. Dann würde sich zeigen, warum seine Schüler nachts um ein nicht in ihren Betten lagen.  
Den Samstag verbrachte Charis wieder in Hogsmeade, diesmal mit Margarethe und den Sulla - Schwestern. Aus Slytherin waren einige in den Ferien, die am Donnerstag begonnen hatten, in Hogwarts geblieben. Die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft, natürlich und ein paar Erst- und Zweitklässler. Ihre drei Schulkameradinnen wollten Weihnachtsgeschenke kaufen. Das Fest fiel auf übermorgen, Montag. Charis beschäftigten andere Dinge. Virgil hatte ihr heute Morgen einen Brief geschrieben, der sie ärgerlich gemacht hatte.  
  
Liebe Charis!  
  
Nun, hast du deine Observation schon gestartet? Der dunkle Lord hat mir versichert, dass er mir bald die Erlaubnis geben würde, dich zu einem Treffen mitzunehmen. Vielleicht hast du bis dahin ja den guten Snape schon in deiner Hand. Noch eine Information, die dir helfen könnte: Die Todessertreffen finden meist freitags statt.  
  
Virgil  
  
,,Bei ihm klingt das alles so verdammt einfach," dachte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Kein Wunder, er musste ja auch nicht versuchen, seinen Professor auszuspionieren. Schließlich hatte sie freitags außerdem meistens ein Treffen der Gemeinschaft. Noch hatte sie keine Ahnung, wie sie dass alles arrangieren sollte.  
  
Weihnachten kam und ging, Charis erhielt einen schönen, silbernen Reisemantel von Virgil, einen Brief und Taschengeld von ihrem Onkel, eine schwarze Schreibfeder von Margarethe und einen Kuss von Lagston, der allerdings auf einen Mistelzweig zurückzuführen war und nichts weiteres bedeutete - zumindest aus Charis' Sicht.  
  
Am Freitag traf sich wieder einmal die Gemeinschaft. Obwohl Virgil sie antrieb, endlich ihren neuen Pflichten nachzugehen, verließ Charis das Treffen nicht frühzeitig. Da sie noch keine wahre Todesserin war, hatten diese Aufgaben eine niedrigere Priorität für sie.  
  
Mittlerweile war die Gemeinschaft auf Seite 20 des Contra legem angelangt. Der ersten Seite, auf der ein Fluch dargestellt war. Und dieser musste nun geübt werden. Gerade versuchte es Lagston. Der Fluch, den sie erlernten, war aufgebaut auf Stasius und ähnlich dem Imperius - mit ihm ließ sich - wenn auch nur kurzzeitig - der Willen des Gegners kontrollieren. Lagstons ,Opfer' war Malfoy, doch dieser hatte keine Mühe, sich Lagstons Wünschen zu widersetzen. Charis saß gelangweilt auf der Couch und beobachtete das Treiben eine Weile, bevor sie sagte:,, Genug, ich zeige es euch ein letztes Mal." Sie hob ihren Zauberstab, deutete auf Malfoy und rief: Stacerius!"  
  
In jenem Moment betrat Severus Snape den Raum. Charis wirbelte herum, ebenso wie der Rest der Gemeinschaft, außer Malfoy. Snape sah sich um, zückte seinen Zauberstab, deutete auf Malfoy und sprach den Gegenfluch. Dann trat er auf den Tisch zu, wo das Contra legem immer noch aufgeschlagen lag. Snape sah es, nahm es ihn die Hand und fragte in bedrohlichem Tonfall:,, Wem gehört dieses Buch?" Alle schwiegen, bis Charis sagte:,, Mir." Der Zaubertränkemeister bedachte sie mit einem kalten Blick.,, Mitkommen." Der Rest der Gemeinschaft sah Charis bestürzt hinterher, als diese hinter Snape den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.  
  
Snape führte sie in sein Büro, forderte sie aber nicht auf, sich zu setzen. Er knallte das Buch auf seinen Tisch.,, Dafür werden Sie fliegen, ist Ihnen das klar?" fragte er ruhig. Charis schwieg.,, Mitternächtliche Aktivitäten, benutzen eines verbotenen Fluches, besitzen eines verbotenen Buches - was glauben Sie, wie viele Punkte ich meinem Haus deswegen abziehen muss?" ,, Sie müssen gar nichts - wenn Sie es nicht weiter erzählen," erwiderte die junge Frau. Etwas in ihrer Stimme machte Snape stutzig.,, Und am besten gebe ich Ihnen das Buch noch zurück? Nein, Dumbledore wird davon erfahren. Obwohl ich Ihre Intelligenz bewundere, Miss Marcioso: Für Unruhestifter wie Sie es sind hat auch Slytherin keinen Platz."  
  
,, Ich weiß, das Sie ein Todesser sind," sagte Charis in beiläufigen Ton. Snape starrte sie wie vom Donner gerührt an.,, Beweisen Sie es," zischte er.,, Oh, das kann ich nicht. Aber ich bin sicher, ein paar Auroren im Zaubereiministerium müssten wissen, wie es geht. Sie könnten Ihnen Freitagnachts folgen - oder ähnliches. Ich bin mir sicher, wir wissen beide, wohin Sie sie führen würden - direkt zu Voldemort," erklärte sie wie beiläufig. Ihre Gedanken jedoch rasten. Sie erwartete fast, dass er sie kurzum verhexte, dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen nach hätte er es liebend gerne getan. Stattdessen trat er blitzschnell auf sie zu, packte ihren linken Arm und krempelte ihre Robe hoch. Als kein dunkles Mal sichtbar wurde, ließ er sie wieder los.,, Woher wissen Sie es?" fragte er, um eine ruhige Stimmlage bemüht. Sie verwirrte ihn.  
  
,, Sagen wir, von einem guten Bekannten." ,, Ein Todesser?" Charis zuckte nur mit den Schultern.,, Es muss ein Todesser sein," dachte Snape, ,, Nur wer?" ,, Und was denken Sie, was ich nun tun werde, Miss Marcioso?" fragte er.,, Nun, es wäre sicherlich etwas auffällig, wenn ich ohne alles davon komme. Aber Sie könnten beschließen, dass mein Buch doch nur eine harmlose Fälschung ist und ich einfach eine Strafarbeit wegen nächtlicher Aktivitäten bekomme - sagen wir, mit 15 Punkten Abzug," schlug sie vor. Zum Teufel, sie war schlau.  
  
,, Morgen Abend um 20 Uhr! Und oh wehe Sie sind nicht pünktlich!" schnappte er. Charis grinste, nahm ihr Buch vom Tisch und ging zur Tür.,, Gute Nacht," sagte sie und verließ das Büro. Snape nahm an seinem Schreibtisch Platz.,, Woher weiß Sie es?" fragte er halblaut, doch die Stille antwortete ihm genauso wenig wie jedem anderen.  
  
,, Puh," dachte Charis.,, Das hätte auch ganz anders ausgehen können!" Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, war keiner mehr auf.,, Typisch," knurrte sie leicht verärgert und schlich in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie wusste, dass Snape dem Vorhaben nur zugestimmt hatte, weil ihr Wissen ihn überrascht hatte. Nur wie sollte es weitergehen? Gut, bei der Strafarbeit morgen würde sie ihn überwachen können, doch danach? Der Gedanke, dass sie sich jeden Freitag hinter ihm herschleichen müsste, behagte ihr nicht besonders.  
  
Virgil hatte noch eine andere Möglichkeit angesprochen; Charis wusste genau, wie er die Worte: Du bist eine Frau gemeint hatte - keineswegs, weil er ihre Observationsgabe schätzte. Doch Snape war nicht dumm und sie schätzte ihn auch nicht als so notgeil ein, als das er ohne weiteres etwas mit seiner Schülerin anfing. Wieso also sollte er bei ihr eine Ausnahme machen? Weil sie aus Durmstrang kam? Weil sie reifer war als Mädchen wie Margarethe, Kreusa und Vesta? Charis schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Sie würde am Ende wohl doch freitags ihrem Lehrer hinter her spionieren müssen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück entschuldigte sich Lagston umständlich und stotternd wegen der letzten Nacht bei ihr. Er sagte sogar, er sei bereit, einen Teil der Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Als Charis ihm jedoch klar machte, dass sie lediglich 15 Punkte verloren und sie eine Strafarbeit aufbekommen hatte, verwandelte sich seine kriecherische Miene in pure Verblüffung.,, Wie hast du denn das geschafft?" Im selben Moment breitete sich ein dreckiges Grinsen auf seinen Lippen aus. Charis seufzte innerlich, da er aber weiter kein Kommentar abgab, schwieg sie ebenfalls. Sollte er denken, was immer er wollte.  
  
Pünktlich um 20 Uhr klopfte Charis an Professor Snapes Büro an.,, Herein," erklang seine Stimme, gleichgültig. Als sein Blick auf die junge Frau fiel, sagte er:,, Wie schön, dass Sie mich mit Ihrer Anwesenheit beehren, Miss Marcioso." ,, Charis," fiel sie ihm ins Wort. Er runzelte die Stirn.,, Finden Sie nicht, das reicht, nachdem was wir gestern Abend über einander gelernt haben?" fragte sie. Snape sah sie eindringlich an.,, Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig, dass wir nichts übereinander gelernt haben, Miss Marcioso?" Er verlieh den letzten beiden Worten eine eindeutige Bedeutung. Charis zuckte mit den Achseln:,, Trotzdem ist Charis praktischer." ,, Von mir aus Charis. Aber für Sie heißt es immer noch Professor Snape," erwiderte er unwirsch. Wieder zuckte sie mit ihren Schultern. Der Zaubertränkelehrer stand von seinem Stuhl auf.,, Kommen Sie mit," sagte er und verließ das Büro. Charis folgte ihm. Zusammen betraten sie das Klassenzimmer. ,, Aus gewissen Gründen muss ich sechs Eiltränke brauen. Ihre Strafarbeit besteht darin, mir zu helfen. Dass ich Diskretion voraussetze, dürfte Ihnen jawohl klar sein?" Die junge Frau lächelte schief.,, Aber sicher." ,, Gut. Da Sie nicht gerade unfähig zu sein scheinen, können Sie drei Tränke selbst brauen, anstatt mir nur zu assistieren. Die Zutaten finden Sie vor sich auf dem Lehrertisch." Charis nickte und sie begannen.  
  
Während sie also Eiltränke für Voldemort herstellten, warf Snape einen Blick zu ihr rüber. Ihr schwarzes langes Haar hatte sie hinter die Ohren gestrichen und ihre Augen waren fest auf den Kessel gerichtet. Snape fragte sich, was sie noch alles über ihn wusste. Konnte sie von ihrem Informanten auch erfahren haben, dass er ihre Eltern ausgeliefert hatte? Vermutlich nicht. Sie erpresste ihn zwar, doch er hatte bis jetzt kein Anzeichen dafür entdecken können, dass sie ihn hasste. Würde sie es tun, hätte sie ihm wahrscheinlich bereits die Eingeweiden nach außen gedreht. Anhand der Vorstellung trat ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Just in diesem Moment sah Charis hoch.,, Wer starrt hier wen an, Professor?" fragte sie mit einem süffisantem Lächeln. Ärgerlich wandte Snape sich wieder seinem blubberndem Trank zu.,, Sehen Sie lieber zu, dass Sie Ihren Kessel nicht in die Luft jagen," knurrte er.,, Wieso? Ich werde doch nicht von Voldemort zur Rechenschaft gezogen," meinte sie und dachte:,, Noch nicht." Snapes Augen blitzen, als er sie wieder ansah:,, Aber von mir! Und glauben Sie mir, das wird noch viel unangenehmer sein!" Charis grinste. Er kochte vor Wut. Sie war ihren Eltern tatsächlich verdammt ähnlich.,, Sehen Sie endlich nach Ihren Tränken," wies er sie scharf an.  
  
Um 22 Uhr waren sie schließlich fertig. Snape betrachtete die hellblaue Flüssigkeit, die in Charis' Kessel brodelte.,, Sie haben es wirklich geschafft, nichts zu vermasseln," meinte er unzufrieden.,, Schade, nicht wahr? Es hätte Ihnen bestimmt gut gefallen, mich zu kritisieren," erwiderte sie.,, In der Tat," dachte Snape.,, Sie können jetzt gehen." Charis machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte.,, Professor?" fragte sie und trat auf ihn zu.,, Ja?" erwiderte er missgelaunt. Die junge Frau musterte ihn, grinste dann und gab sich genau in jenem Augenblick einen Ruck, als er entnervt sagte:,, Was wollen Sie de..." Plötzlich berührten ihre Lippen die Seinen und ehe Snape die Situation überhaupt erfasst hatte, berührte ihre Zungenspitze bereits die Seine. Nach ewigen 10 Sekunden reagierte er endlich und schob sie so energisch zurück, dass sie rückwärts taumelte und fast auf dem kalten Steinboden landete.,, Raus," flüsterte er. Charis, die ebenso verwirrt aussah wie er, drehte sich abrupt um und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Snape nahm am Lehrertisch Platz. Zwar konnte er kaum leugnen, dass ihr Kuss ihm gefallen hatte - zum Teufel, wem hätte es nicht gefallen - doch er war sich sicher, dass sie es nicht freiwillig getan hatte. War es eine Wette gewesen? Wahrscheinlich. Snape stand auf und begann, die Tränke in entsprechende Flaschen zu füllen. In der Nacht ertappte er sich dabei, dass er von ihr träumte.  
  
Charis war nach dem Kuss genauso verwirrt wie Snape. Nicht, weil er überraschend gekommen war, oh nein, sie hatte sich gedacht, dass ein Test ja nicht schaden könnte und sie hatte ihn schließlich geküsst, sondern weil sie während des Kusses ein merkwürdiges Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass sie nicht definieren konnte. Nun, eigentlich konnte sie es definieren, sogar sehr gut, aber sie wollte es nicht. Sie wollte sich selbst nicht eingestehen, dass sie für wenige Sekunden ein unerklärliches Verlangen nach diesem dünnen, schwarzhaarigen Mann gespürt hatte. Denn dieses Gefühl war falsch. Verlangen war zwar nicht immer gleichbedeutend mit Liebe, doch in diesem Falle hatte es sehr nahe daran gelegen. Und sie durfte sich nicht verlieben. Nicht in Severus Snape. Schließlich sollte sie ihn überwachen. Und unter diesem Aspekt wäre es sicherlich äußerst ungünstig, wenn sie aufgrund emotionaler Schwäche die Zügel aus der Hand gab.  
A/N: Man glaubt es kaum, doch Manus Manum lavat heißt schlicht und ergreifend: Eine Hand wäscht die Andere. 


	5. Horae vulnernant, ultima necat

Kapitel 5: Horae vulnernant, ultima necat  
  
Die letzte Ferienwoche nutzte Charis um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, Spaziergänge mit Margarethe zu machen und den Abend mit Snape im Klassenzimmer zu vergessen. Sie war gut darin, Emotionen und Geschehnisse einfach in eine der hintersten Schubladen ihres Gehirns zu schließen und zu vergessen.  
  
Auch begann sie damit, einen , Schlachtplan ' für ihre Überwachungen auszufeilen. Sie bezweifelte, dass Snape Hogwarts früher als 22 Uhr verließ, das war die offizielle Bettruhe für Schüler, sodass er sich sicher sein konnte, dass keiner mehr auf war. Und selbst wenn konnte er den oder die ins Bett schicken, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Das hieß, dass sie eine Möglichkeit finden musste, sich so zu verstecken, dass Snape sie nicht fand. Nur wie konnte sie das anstellen? Sie besaß keinen Tarnumhang, um sich unsichtbar zu machen und eine Animagus - Ausbildung hatte sie auch noch nicht. Da kam ihr ein Gedanke.  
  
Am Freitag fragte Lagston sie vorsorglich, ob sie es für ungefährlich hielt, mit ihren Treffen einfach wie gewohnt weiterzumachen.,, Nein," erwiderte sie, während sie die falsche Schildkrötensuppe löffelte, die als Vorspeise zum Abendessen serviert wurde.,, Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht," seufzte Lagston.,, Wir sollten besser zwei - drei Wochen warten, bevor wir unsere Aktivitäten wieder aufnehmen. Auch wenn ich es kaum erwartet kann, das nächste Kapitel durchzunehmen." Er grinste schief. Charis nickte, innerlich erfreut. So würde es für sie kein Problem werden, sich heute hinter Snape herzuschleichen.  
  
Um Punkt 21:45 Uhr schlich Charis sich in eine dunkle Ecke von Hogwarts, überprüfte ob auch ja keiner in der Gegend war und wandte einen Verwandlungsfluch an, den sie extra noch einmal im Contra legem nachgeschlagen hatte. Kaum hatte der Fluch seinen Zweck erfüllt, stakste sie klirrend in Richtung Eingangshalle und nahm ihren Platz direkt neben einem Ritter an der Eingangstür ein.  
  
Es war 22:45 Uhr, als das Mal auf Severus Snapes Arm plötzlich anfing zu brennen. Sorgfältig verstaute er die sechs Eiltränke in einer Tasche in seiner Robe und ging den Slytheringang hinauf zur Eingangshalle. Verdutzt erblickte er an der linken Seite des Tores zwei anstatt nur einem Ritter und einer von ihnen saß wie erschöpft auf dem Boden. Schon früher war ihm aufgefallen, dass die Ritter manchmal ihren Platz zu wechseln schienen, doch noch nie war es so auffällig gewesen. Achselzuckend verschwand er durch das Tor in der dunklen Nacht.  
  
Die Versammlung der Todesser war um ein weiteres Mitglied gewachsen. McNair hatte seinen persönlichen Sekretär ( Snape fragte sich, wieso ein Henker einen Sekretär brauchte), einen Mann Mitte Zwanzig mit kränklicher Gesichtsfarbe, eine Brille und bereits schütterem Haar mitgebracht, der nervös vor dem dunklen Lord kniete, während Crabbe seine Zeichnung vornahm. Er schien weitaus empfindlicher zu sein als es dieser Sanctur gewesen war, denn als Crabbe ihm einen unschönen Schnitt verpasste, der eher eine Meereswelle im Sturm ähnelte als einer Schlange, schrie er verblüfft und vor Schmerzen auf. Der dunkle Lord grinste sein unheimliches Lächeln. Snape wusste, dieser Mann würde vermutlich nicht lange Todesser sein, bevor er geschnappt wurde. Er hatte kein Stehvermögen.  
  
Nachdem der Neue zitternd und sich den Arm haltend zurück in den Kreis getreten war, wandte Voldemort sich Snape zu:,, Hast du die Eiltränke dabei, Severus?" fragte er und der Angesprochene nickte. Voldemort bedeutete ihm, sie Wurmschwanz zu übergeben. Danach machte der dunkle Lord eine lang erwartete Ankündigung:,, Unser erster Angriff ist für übernächsten Freitag geplant. Ich werde nächste Woche sechs von euch auserwählen, die von mir nähere Instruktionen erhalten werden und den Auftrag absolvieren sollen. Ihr könnte gehen." Wie immer verließen sie zunächst das Schloss und apparierten dann. Snape kam in der Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes wieder zum Vorschein. Eine auserwählte Gruppe. Würde er darunter sein? Oder war Voldemort weiterhin zu misstrauisch, um ihm zu vertrauen? Schließlich wusste er bis jetzt weder Ziel noch genaue Uhrzeit der Mission.  
  
In Gedanken versunken betrat er wieder das Schloss, ein Blick auf seine Taschenuhr verriet ihm, dass es erst 23:34 Uhr war. Das Treffen hatte kürzer gedauert, als er angenommen hatte. Er warf einen Blick nach links, der zweite Ritter stand kerzengerade wie eine eins neben seinem Kumpanen. Ein leises Lächeln umspielte Snapes Lippen, als er sich auf den Weg zurück in den Kerker machte.  
  
Erst um 24:00 Uhr entschloss sich Charis, die große Halle zu verlassen. Hätte Snape tatsächlich wichtige Informationen für Dumbledore, hätte er sie dem Direktor bestimmt schon mitgeteilt. Den Gegenspruch für ihre Verwandlung allerdings sprach sie erst, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum eintrat. Keiner ihrer Klassenkameraden war noch wach. Sie schüttelte sich, als sie endlich wieder in ihrer richtigen Haut steckte. Die Rüstungen der Ritter aus dem Mittelalter waren aber auch ziemlich unhandlich.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Severus Snape wie immer einer der Ersten, der sich an den Frühstückstisch begab. Als sein Blick zu den Rittern am Eingangstor glitt, hob er verblüfft eine Augenbraue. Es waren nur noch zwei, einer an jeder Seite. ,, Vielleicht ein abendliches Stelldichein," dachte er amüsiert, bevor er die Große Halle betrat.  
  
Auch Charis zählte zu den Frühaufstehern. Mit Margarethe saß sie am Frühstückstisch und spielte mit ihrem Löffel in ihrem Müsli. Entweder Snape war kein Spion oder er hatte einfach nichts Besonderes zu berichten gehabt. Wenn sich nächste Woche nichts Anderes herausstellen würde, würde sie eine Eule an Virgil schreiben und ihn fragen, wie oft sie Snape überwachsen sollte, damit er an seine Unschuld glaubte.  
  
Selbstverständlich wurde nie ein Brief mit solchem Inhalt verschickt.  
  
,, Alle bis auf Malfoy, McNair, Sanctur, Snape, Grabbe und Goyle können gehen," sagte Voldemort. Snape atmete auf. Er war im Team. Der dunkle Lord sah sie kühl an.,, Ich gebe euch nun eure Instruktionen," erklärte er.,, Nächsten Freitag werdet ihr euch um 24 Uhr vor diesem Gebäude versammeln. Euer Auftrag ist es, ein Exempel zu statuieren, damit diese Trottel im Ministerium endlich begreifen, dass ich wieder auferstanden bin. Einigen von euch ist sicher Goodys Errit noch ein Begriff." Snape glaubte, sich an eine Aurorin mit diesem Namen zu erinnern, die einige von Ihnen mit ihrem Team gefangen und nach Askaban gebracht hatte.,, Sie müsste mittlerweile an die siebzig Jahre alt sein, doch sie ist eine hervorragend ausgebildete Aurorin," fuhr Voldemort fort, ,, Tötet sie, sodass es keinen Zweifel gibt, dass der Mord meine Handschrift trägt. Hinterlasst ein dunkles Mal und von mir aus auch eine Warnung. Aber seid um jeden Preis erfolgreich."  
  
Snape wusste, dass ihr Versagen schmerzhafte Konsequenzen haben würde, dennoch machte er sich, als er um kurz nach Zwölf Hogwarts wieder betrat, direkt auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Charis folgte ihm und positionierte sich in dem Gang, der zu dem Büro des Direktors führte. Dort wartete sie, bis Snape dieses wieder verließ. Hätte er sich umgesehen, hätte der zweite, eigentlich nicht da sein sollende Ritter ihn sicherlich stutzig gemacht, obwohl er diesmal an einer anderen Stelle stand. Doch er sah sich nicht um. Er hatte ausnahmsweise einmal gute Laune; zum Einen konnte er Dumbledore endlich wieder von Nutzen sein, zum Anderen war der dunkle Lord scheinbar auf seine Taktik angesprungen.  
  
Nachdem Snapes Schritte in dem Gang verhallt waren, suchte Charis so schnell wie möglich ihren Schlafsaal auf. Irritiert lag sie auf ihrem Bett, den Kopf auf ihre Hände gestützt. Es sah so aus, als gebe Snape tatsächlich Informationen weiter. Doch konnte sie sich sicher sein? Virgil konnte damit wahrscheinlich mehr anfangen, also schrieb sie ihm.  
  
Lieber Virgil!  
  
Heute Nacht habe ich beobachtet, wie Snape direkt nach dem Treffen zu Dumbledore gegangen ist. Leider habe ich keine Ahnung, worüber er mit ihm gesprochen hat. Glaubst du, er ist tatsächlich ein Spion? Wie soll ich nun weiter vorgehen?  
  
Charis  
  
Die Antwort kam am Montag, hastig gekritzelte Zeilen, die sie nur schwer entziffern konnte:  
  
Liebe Charis!  
  
Deine Botschaft ist angekommen. Gibt es außerhalb von Hogwarts einen sicheren Platz, wo wir uns Freitagnacht gegen 23 Uhr treffen können? Unser weitere Vorgehensweise würde ich dir lieber wieder unter vier Augen erklären und so schnell wie irgend möglich!  
  
Virgil  
  
Charis dachte nach. Gab es einen solchen Platz? Sie warf einen Blick zu Margarethe, die neben ihr saß. Sollte sie sie einfach fragen? Warum nicht? Nach der Stunde zog sie das Mädchen in eine abgeschiedene Ecke:,, Margarethe, ich brauche deine Hilfe," flüsterte sie. Deren Augen weiteten sich gespannt.,, Für was?" fragte sie.,, Nun, ich habe am Freitag so etwas wie eine Einladung zu einem Rendezvous." begann Charis. Margarethe begann wissend zu Grinsen.,, Mit einem Jungen aus Durmstrang. Nicht Virgil," fuhr die junge Frau fort, ,, Und na ja, ich wollte dich fragen, ob es auf dem Schulgelände einen Platz gibt, wo er apparieren und wir uns ungestört treffen könnten." ,, In der Tat weiß ich einen," antwortete Margarethe, ,, Einige Meter von der Peitschenden Weide entfernt, am Anfang des Verbotenen Waldes, kann man apparieren. Dieser Platz ist außerdem ausreichend weit weg von Hagrids Hütte und dem Schloss." ,, Danke. Am Samstag lade ich dich zu einem Butterbier ein. Versprochen," meinte Charis und zwinkerte ihrer Schulkameradin zu."  
  
Etwas später schickte sie eine Eule nach Durmstrang, in der sie Virgil aufforderte, pünktlich um 23 Uhr am besagten Platz zu sein.  
  
Mittlerweile hatte Charis ja bereits eine perfekte Möglichkeit gefunden, sich im Schloss fortzubewegen und aus dem Schloss herauszukommen stellte also auch kein Problem da. Genau um 23 Uhr stand sie an dem von Margarethe empfohlenen Platz und wartete auf Virgil, während sie sich fragte, wie Margarethe diesen Platz gefunden hatte. Bei dem Gedanken, dass sich ihre Freundin ( Charis konnte nun wohl behaupten, dass sie befreundet waren) hier auch schon einmal verabredet hatte, musste sie unwillkürlich grinsen. Virgil erschien kurz darauf einige Meter vor ihr.,, Charis!" sagte er und umarmte sie flüchtig. Sie hatte extra den Reiseumhang umgelegt, den er ihr geschenkt hatte. Sein kurzes, anerkennendes Lächeln verriet ihr, dass er s bemerkt hatte. Dann wurde seine Miene plötzlich hart.,, Charis, wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Sag mir, vertraust du mir?" Seine Frage verblüffte sie. ,, Natürlich vertraue ich dir, Virgil, mehr als jedem anderen." Er nickte zufrieden. ,, Wir müssen apparieren, wohin kann ich dir noch nicht verraten. Halte dich einfach an mir fest, wenn wir den Apparationsspruch sprechen." Verwundert sah Charis ihn an.,, Aber." ,, Charis! Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Wenn du mir vertraust, dann tu, was ich dir sage." Langsam griff Charis nach seinem Arm.,, Gut," meinte er mit einem halben Lächeln. Der jungen Frau war alles andere als wohl bei der Sache. Was wollte er von ihr? Sie verlor nicht nur den Überblick, sondern auch noch die Kontrolle. Als sie zusammen apparierten, wünschte sie sich auf einmal, Margarethe hätte keinen Platz gewusst, wo sie und Virgil sich hätten treffen können.  
  
Sie desapparierten in einem düsteren, wenig einladenden Wald. Charis wollte eigentlich fragen, wo sie waren, doch Virgils Gesichtsausdruck hielt sie davon ab. Sie folgte ihm durch den Wald bis sie ein altes Herrenhaus erreichten, dem die Dunkelheit einen bedrohlichen Anstrich verlieh. Vor der Eingangstür standen 4 weitere Männer, die Masken vor ihrem Gesicht hatten und schwarze, unauffällige Umhänge trugen. Einer von ihnen, dessen blonder Haarschopf hinter der Maske hervorlugte, fragte Virgil:,, Ist sie das?" Virgil nickte.,, Ja." Charis bildete sich ein zu sehen, wie der Mann hinter der Maske grinste.,, Miss Marcioso, es freut mich sehr, Sie kennen zu lernen. Vor allem unter diesen Umständen." Der Mann neben ihm stieß einen kehligen Lacher aus und sagte:,, Schätze, Sie werden uns eine verdammt große Hilfe sein, heut Abend." Heillos verwirrt warf die junge Frau Virgil einen Blick zu, der ebenfalls grinste.,, Komm," forderte er sie auf und ging mit ihr zur Tür.  
  
,, Oderint dum metuant!" sagte er und die Tür sprang auf.,, Virgil - wo sind wir und was zur Hölle geht hier vor?" fragte Charis, neugierig aber auch wütend.,, Wir sind in Voldemorts persönlicher Festung," erklärte Virgil während sie eine Treppe hinaufgingen, ,, Unserem Treffpunkt." Charis blieb abrupt stehen.,, Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass ich heute bereits eingewiesen werde," meinte sie. Virgil lächelte. ,, Das wusste ich vorher auch noch nicht, bis deine Eule mich erreichte." Er ging weiter und sie folgte ihm, widerwillig zwar, doch schließlich hatte sie mit einer Nacht wie dieser rechnen müssen.,, Was hat meine Eule damit zu tun?" fragte sie dennoch irritiert.,, Später," antwortete ihr Freund und öffnete eine Tür. Sie betraten den Versammlungsraum der Todesser.  
  
Auf seinem thronähnlichen Stuhl saß Lord Voldemort. Als Charis ihn erblickte, wich sie automatisch ein Stück zurück.,, Miss Marcioso - du bist deinen Eltern buchstäblich wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Beide waren treue Diener meinerseits. Ich hoffe, du wirst Ihre Ehrentaten fortsetzen," begrüßte Voldemort sie mit einem Lächeln, dass ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sie war unfähig zu antworten, doch anscheinend schien der dunkle Lord das auch nicht zu erwarten.,, Virgil. Ich hoffe sehr, dass sie deine Anschuldigungen beweisen kann," sagte er. Virgil verbeugte sich.,, Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es kann." Charis sah ihren Freund an. Anschuldigungen? Welche Anschuldigungen konnte sie denn. In jenem Moment, wo sie eine entsetzte Gewissheit befiel, betraten die vier Männer von draußen den Raum, in der Mitte führten sie einen anderen Todesser, der seine Verwirrung zwar gut überspielte, sie man aber trotzdem in seinen Augen lesen konnte.,, Snape," sagte Voldemort leise, seine Stimme versehen mit einem gefährlichen Klang,  
  
,, Schön, dass du uns mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrst." Der Zaubertränkelehrer schwieg, doch als sein Blick auf Charis fiel, die neben Virgil stand, formte sein Mund sich zu einem verblüfften Ausdruck.,, Er also," sagte Snape. Nun wusste er, von wem sie ihre Informationen erhalten hatte.,, Sanctur hat schwere Vorwürfe gegen dich erhoben," erklärte Voldemort in einer Art Plauderton, doch seine Augen verrieten weiterhin die Gefährlichkeit der Situation.,, Und welche?" fragte Snape ruhig, seine Augen weiterhin auf Charis gerichtet, die zum ersten Mal seinem Blick auswich.,, Er sagte, Miss Marcioso könnte bezeugen, dass du nach unserem Treffen am letzten Freitag direkt zu Dumbledore gelaufen bist. Sollte dies der Fall sein, dann ist natürlich unbestreitbar, dass du ihm von unserem für heute geplantem Vorhaben erzählt haben musst, was bedeutet, dass du ein Verräter bist. Schon wieder." ,, Ich habe keine Informationen weitergegeben," zischte Snape, seine Augen nun auf Voldemort gerichtet. Dieser drehte sich um.,, Miss Marcioso?"  
  
Charis stand dar, sah erst Virgil an und dann Snape. So hatte sie sich ihr weiteres Vorgehen nicht vorgestellt. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu dem Abend im Klassenzimmer, als sie Snape geküsst hatte. Die Gefühle - Verlangen, der Beginn von Liebe - schwangen wieder auf und sie zögerte. Sie wusste welche Antwort von ihr erwartet wurde, welche sie Virgil eigentlich schuldig war. Doch spielte es eine Rolle? Wieso sollte sie Snape verraten? Selbst wenn sie es nicht tat, würde wahrscheinlich bald ein dunkles Mal wie Virgils ihren linken Unterarm zieren. Alle sahen sie an, auch Snapes Augen bohrten sich wieder in die ihren.,, Was wirst du tun?" fragten sie stumm. Charis war sein Henkersknecht, sollte sie beschließen, ihn zu verraten, würde er zweifelsohne sterben.  
  
Plötzlich beugte sich Virgil ganz nahe an sie heran.,, Charis, wenn er schon damals ein Verräter war und Informationen über Missionen weitergegeben hat," flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, seine Stimme klang freundschaftlich und dennoch auffordernd, ,, Dann hat er höchst wahrscheinlich auch deine Eltern verraten. Dann ist er schuldig an ihrem Tode." Mehr brauchte er nicht zu sagen, er wusste es und Charis wusste es auch. Snapes Blick standhaltend, sagte sie:,, Ja, ich habe gesehen, wie er in Dumbledores Büro verschwand." Voldemorts Mund kräuselte sich zu einem schrecklichen Lächeln.,, Crucio!" Erst als der Fluch Snape, vor Schmerzen schreiend, auf den Rücken warf, löste er den Augenkontakt mit ihr.  
  
Als auch die anderen fünf anwesenden Todesser begannen, ihre Flüche auf Snape zu werfen, verließ Charis das Zimmer. Sie rannte den Korridor entlang, die Treppe herunter und hinaus. Nach einigen Metern fiel sie auf die Knie, in das warme Gras hinein. Obwohl sie versuchte, jegliche Regung zu unterdrücken, fanden einzelne Tränen den Weg über ihre Wangen und tropften auf ihre Handrücken.,, Sie Bastard!" rief sie, versuchte sich vorzugeben, dass sie wegen ihrer Eltern weinte, doch in ihrem Kopf wiederholte sich immer wieder die Szene, als ihre Lippen Snapes trafen.  
  
Als Virgil etwa eine halbe Stunde später herauskam, um nach ihr zu suchen, saß sie, den Rücken an die Hauswand gelehnt, völlig regungslos im Gras.,, Charis?" Sie sah zu ihm auf. In ihren Augen spiegelten sich keinerlei Gefühle.,, Seid ihr fertig?" fragte sie. Virgil grinste.,, Allerdings. Dieser Verräter hat bekommen, was er verdient hat. Die Schmerzen werden ihn wahrscheinlich noch ins Jenseits begleiten. Der dunkle Lord selbst setzte ihm schließlich ein Ende. So ein starker Avada - Kedavra Fluch ist mir noch nicht unterkommen," erwiderte er.,, Gut," meinte Charis. Ihr Freund streckte ihr die Hand hin.,, Komm, Lord Voldemort wartet auf dich. Du hast dich als sehr geeignet erwiesen. Du wirst sofort eingeweiht werden." Charis ergriff seine warme Hand und folgte ihm wieder hinein zu dem Versammlungsraum. Snapes Leiche lag in einer Ecke und selbst im Tode konnte Charis den unendlichen Schmerz aus seinen weit geöffneten Augen ablesen. In ihrem Inneren krümmte sich etwas zusammen.,, Miss Marcioso, du hast uns heute Abend einen großen Dienst erwiesen," sagte Voldemort.,, Knie nieder und du wirst unser Zeichen empfangen." Folgsam kniete die junge Frau nieder. Sie bemerkte kaum, als Malfoy ihr mit dem Messer eine Schlange in den Arm ritzte, auch nicht als diese sich in das dunkle Mal verwandelte. Als die Prozedur vorbei war und sie wieder aufstand, fragte Voldemort:,, Und, wie fühlst du dich nun als wahrhaftiger Todesser?" ,, Gut." Charis wusste, dass dies eine Lüge war, denn was sie fühlte war auf keinen Fall Zufriedenheit. Es war ein dunkles, schwermütiges Gefühl. Charis hielt es schlussendlich für Angst oder auch Trauer.  
  
Viel später erst sollte sie herausfinden, dass es das Gefühl war, dass jedes Wesen beschleicht, wenn es im tiefsten Unterbewusstsein weiß, dass es womöglich den größten Fehler seines Lebens gemacht hat.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: : Horae vulnernant, ultima necat heißt: Die Stunden verletzen, die letzte tötet. 


End file.
